Requiem pour une tueuse
by Mystik.7
Summary: Alors que cela semblait n'être qu'un contrat, sans le savoir Emma s'apprêtait à lever le voile sur son mystérieux passé. De jouet du destin, elle allait en devenir la Maîtresse. [SwanQueen]
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez profité de vos vacances ou que vous allez bien en profiter :)**

 **N'ayant pas du tout avancé dans la Partie 2 d'Eden (mes excuses pour celles et ceux qui attendent patiemment la suite, mais dur dur côté inspiration), j'ai néanmoins continué à écrire.**

 **J'ai pas mal de projets en tête donc voici l'un d'eux : un** **OS en trois parties (plus un épilogue) et, je tiens à préciser, un AU. Pour les détails, je préfère vous laissez découvrir et je répondrais à vos questions par la suite.**

 **J'attends vos avis ;)**

 **Pour info, je publierais une fois par semaine, le Mardi.**

 **Bonne lecture chèr(e) fanfictionien(ne)s ^^**

* * *

 **REQUIEM POUR UNE TUEUSE**

 _« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, la facette véritable de toute la panoplie de visages qu'un être humain quel qu'il soit est capables de mettre en place. »_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 1 -**

C'était un jour particulier.

Le jour où elle fêtait ses dix ans. Elle était assise en tailleur parmi les autres enfants, écoutant son professeur lui enseigner l'histoire de leur monde, les lois de leur confrérie. Parfois on lui apprenait à lire, à écrire, à observer le monde qui l'entoure et même à apprendre à méditer, à ne faire qu'un avec son environnement. Chose dont elle était encore incapable, parce que sa magie l'en empêchait. Cette puissance encore en sommeil, au fond d'elle, erratique, instable, régit par sa colère. Cette puissance inconnue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Les autres enfants ne lui parlaient jamais, se tenaient à l'écart depuis qu'elle avait détruit le mur de sa chambre à cause des provocations de Baelfire. Il était plus grand, plus âgé de quelques années et se pensait invincible depuis son arrivé du Pays imaginaire, l'un des mondes oubliés. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, certains le craignait par le simple fait qu'il était le fils d'un mage noir, du Ténébreux. Elle ne le craignait pas, elle le détestait, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette haine viscérale.

Le cours s'interrompit, la voix de son professeur s'orienta vers l'opportun qui venait d'entrer. Elle n'entendit rien, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'on l'appela. De ses grands yeux bleu-vert au couleur de l'océan, elle observa sans réagir son professeur dont le regard sombre, agacé, ne montrait qu'une dureté habituelle à son égard. Puis une autre voix, plus tendre, souffla son nom. Elle détourna les yeux, passant de son professeur au visage bien connu de sa tutrice et regarda la main tendue vers elle.

« Emma, il est temps. »

Sans un mot, elle attrapa la main et se laissa guider en dehors de la classe sous des regards intrigués.

Les couloirs obscures étaient interminables, la main toujours autour de la sienne, le silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de ses pas et de ses battements de cœur.

Elle fût emmenée dans une grande salle éclairée par des flambeaux comme le reste des entrailles de la confrérie. Et leurs pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la personne qu'elle entrevoyait, cachée dans l'ombre.

« Emma, je t'ai parlé de ce jour. Celui où tu rencontrerais ton instructrice. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête positif, sans même regarder la femme qui était toujours à ses côtés et qui lâcha sa main pour la poser dans son dos, comme pour l'inciter à s'avancer ou à ne pas reculer.

« Ce jour est arrivée. Désormais, tu devras suivre ton apprentissage auprès de Maîtresse Ravena, c'est ainsi que tu l'appelleras jusqu'à la fin de ton enseignement. »

L'ombre en face d'elle s'avança pour apparaitre dans la lumière, faisant claquer les talons de ses cuissardes sur le sol en pierre, un écho en résonance avec les murs et les battements de son cœur. Alors que ses yeux détaillèrent la tenue de cuir semblable à celle des Maîtres assassins qu'elle avait croisés, son regard s'arrêta sur le visage à demi-caché par un voile de soie. Et elle ne vit que ses yeux, juste ce regard sombre et froid sous une capuche noire. Elle aurait pu en être terrifiée mais elle ne connaissait pas la peur.

Pas encore.

Non, elle était admirative.

 ** _\- Quinze ans plus tard -_**

Emma attendait, patiemment, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois. Silencieuse, la respiration calme, le corps détendu, elle observait son environnement du haut d'une branche assez large pour s'y tenir accroupie. Le grand chêne avait été un atout, un lieu d'observation depuis qu'elle avait repéré la faille dans les défenses du château.

En plus du haut mur et des sombres montagnes qui l'entouraient, un dôme magique, et invisible pour d'autre, protégeait la grande bâtisse.

Grâce à des sens aguerris, une vision de l'espace, elle avait été entraînée, élevée au plus haut rang pour ce jour, cette nuit qui scellerait alors le destin d'un demi-siècle de terreur. La fin des heures sombres qu'avaient connues les royaumes du monde enchanté. Elle savait son contrat important, elle connaissait sa cible parfaitement pour l'avoir épiée depuis des mois à tout moment de la journée, lorsque celle-ci apparaissait à sa vu perçante. Elle savait quasiment tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle.

Emma était une machine, la lame d'un idéal et le doute n'était pas permis.

Mais elle ne cessait de se demander : Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Alors que le monde semblait plus paisible, dans un certain équilibre depuis la fin de la guerre entre les Royaumes Blanc et Noir.

Une haine entre deux royaumes, deux familles se partageant de nombreux territoires. Deux familles détruites, un Roi et une Reine se déchirant pour une rancœur passée ne laissant derrière eux que les cendres de leur vengeance. Elle n'avait rien demandé, aucun détail, ou plutôt, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune réponse de la part du grand conseil et de la régente si elle avait été curieuse.

Néanmoins elle sentait, rien qu'aux frissons sur sa peau, la magie noire qui émanait du château.

Alors elle essayait de croire en cet acte salutaire. Du moins, elle faisait ce pourquoi elle s'était tant entrainée.

Fière, puissante dans le silence, frappant en un éclair, en un clignement de cil. Elle était de loin la meilleure. Invisible, une ombre dont la piqûre ne pouvait être que mortelle pour celui qui croisait son chemin.

Elle était la lame d'un idéal mais en cette fin de soirée où le doute ne pouvait être permis, elle doutait parce que sa cible n'était pas n'importe qui. Malgré tout, aucune peur ne l'avait fait reculer. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une sensation d'effroi, un frisson qui remonte la colonne vertébrale et signale au cerveau que quelque chose n'est pas habituelle, que quelque chose nous fait peur. Emma n'était pas effrayée par sa cible, parce qu'elle ne connaissait plus ce sentiment, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Et parce qu'on ne connaît vraiment la peur qu'après l'avoir réellement rencontrée.

Un vent vint effleurer son visage, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux dorés devant ses yeux. Il avait tourné, et la température plus basse lui signalait que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure. Elle ferma ses paupières pour se recentrer et ainsi mettre ses doutes de côté.

Dans quelques heures elle sera dans sa chambre, dans quelques heures le regard de sa cible se voilera, son souffle et son cœur s'apaiseront pour ne laisser que le silence de la nuit.

Rien qu'en imaginant son acte irréversible, son cœur s'accéléra au flux plus conséquent de sang, son corps entier emporté dans une vague d'adrénaline époustouflante, enivrante, qui lui donna des fourmillements dans les doigts.

Elle était prête.

Elle savait tout du fonctionnement de ce royaume et de ce château. Des heures de rotations des gardes, des entrées et des sorties des chevaux, des charrettes remplies de provisions, de matériaux en tout genre. Là résidait la faille. Le seul moment opportun où les portes ouvertes lui permettraient de pénétrer discrètement dans la cours du château.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit au loin la charrette de marchandise approcher. Dernière de la journée et son seul passe droit pour l'entrée de la forteresse. Alors elle se leva pour mettre sa capuche, cachant une partie de son visage.

Elle sauta dans l'herbe avec légèreté et, en quelques enjambées, courues jusqu'à arriver au niveau du convoi. Seulement deux gardes pour ce genre de transport, un à l'avant et un à l'arrière. Une protection faible car peu oserait s'attaquer à un convoi du Royaume Noir.

Les plus fous avaient connu le goût du fer et du sang.

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et siffla pour attirer l'attention du garde arrière qui, intrigué, alerta le convoi et descendit de son cheval pour observer les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre relança la marche sans même attendre le retour de son coéquipier qui se pressa pour remonter sur son cheval.

Accroupie entre les sacs de blés et autres denrées alimentaires rassemblés sous une toile de protection, Emma ne pouvait que sourire à l'incrédulité des gardes. Alors la charrette passa les portes jusqu'au garde-manger et réserves du château.

« Range les sacs en vitesse et proprement, tu sais que la Reine n'aime guère le travail bâclé. »

Le paysan enleva un pan de toile et attrapa un sac sur son dos vouté pour le ranger dans la réserve de nourriture. Du haut de la petite bâtisse en bois, Emma observait le garde à l'armure noir presser l'homme d'un certain âge en le poussant pour que le travail avance rapidement.

Elle n'était pas là pour lui, mais sa lame la démangeait.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé l'injustice.

L'air était doux, de plus en plus frais. Pensive, elle leva les yeux sur le filet de lumière rose-orangé qui coupait l'horizon.

Et la nuit tomba rapidement tel un voile silencieux et paisible parsemé de lumière. Elle avait escaladé aisément le mur, s'aidant du lierre et des aspérités dans la roche pour arriver en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Elle savait sa cible en train de finir de dîner. Et même de loin, Emma avait pu voir les habitudes qu'elle prenait. Comme celle de venir sur le balcon de ses appartements pour sentir l'air frais de la nuit effleurer ses traits fatigués, tirés, par une journée intense. Elle avait noté, grâce à des serviteurs trop bavards, les habitudes de sa proie.

Il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'on lui avait parlé d'elle, Emma s'était fait une étrange image de cette femme. Cette jeune femme qu'on avait essayé de marier au Roi pour mettre fin à la guerre, cette Reine vivant dans l'ombre de sa mère même après son couronnement et cela jusqu'à sa disparition. Cette femme seule depuis des années dans un château sur des terres aussi sombres que son cœur. Elle ne connaissait pas toute son histoire, elle ne saurait dire ce qui avait bien pu la rendre si mauvaise, craint de tous dans son Royaume et même au-delà. Ses terres étaient pourtant prospères, ce que même le Royaume Blanc ne pouvait nier. Au final si les villageois la craignaient, peu s'en plaignaient, puisqu'ils avaient sa protection et la richesse de ses terres. Peu la connaissait, peu l'avait vu de près voir aucun d'entre eux hormis ses serviteurs, ses soldats et son plus fidèle Commandant. Les rumeurs allaient bon train mais son ancien mentor lui avait souvent dit de ne pas se fier à ces dernières. De se faire sa propre idée, car pour cerner, pour approcher un individu quel qu'il soit, il faut déjà l'observer.

Elle l'avait vu lors de ces sorties sur son étalon noir mais n'avait réussi à l'approcher de près qu'une fois.

 _« Qu'importe le moment, tu ne dois jamais croiser le regard de ta cible. Jamais._

 _-Quelle importance ? Vous savez Maîtresse Ravena, ma lame finira dans sa gorge quoi qu'il arrive._

 _-Ne soit pas impétueuse Emma et retient bien cette règle. Il y a de ces regards qui peuvent te perdre, te faire douter et sache que les yeux sont les portes de l'âme, de nos émotions. Certains sont assez malins pour lire au travers de cette ouverture sur notre conscience. Si tu doutes et si tu ne tues pas ta cible dans l'instant, c'est elle qui le fera. Elle n'oubliera pas le regard de son assassin et tu deviendras sa cible._

 _-Alors je ne douterais jamais.»_

Elle avait toujours suivis cette règle, ne donnant la possibilité à sa proie de se plonger dans son regard seulement lorsque sa lame avait déjà percé sa gorge.

Mais pourtant elle avait dérogé à cette loi primordiale. Elle avait rencontré son regard, ses yeux sombres et perçants reflétant l'assurance, la supériorité du titre qu'on lui revêtait. Elle avait été troublée pour elle ne savait quelle raison, se savait perdue depuis ce jour.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait abandonner.

Par fierté, par orgueil elle devait terminer ce pour quoi elle avait été envoyée dans les contrées étendues de la Reine noire. La Méchante Reine, comme certains l'appelait, cette femme qu'on disait magnifique et qui, fût un temps, tyrannisait tout un peuple. Tant de détermination, tant d'actes qui poussent des individus dans leurs retranchements, les plongent dans la noirceur de leur âme au point de perdre toute humanité. Sans que quiconque ne puissent les sauver de leur folie.

Sa témérité à porter une vengeance ancestrale sur ses épaules, rendait la Reine admirable et effrayante.

Pourtant avant même qu'elle ne soit Reine, avant même qu'elle ne soit concernée par la guerre entre le Roi Léopold et la Reine Cora, la Princesse Blanche allait perdre bien plus qu'un royaume.

Celle qui devint son ennemie direct, la dénommée Blanche-Neige de la même génération que la Reine, avait perdu un à un ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux à ses yeux.

Sa mère, sa petite sœur, son père. Sa famille.

Et cet acte aura eu pour effet de les plonger une nouvelle fois dans une guerre, dans une haine qui n'avait alors pas de fin, la Méchante Reine avait perdue sa mère, son âme, mais avait tout un royaume à ses pieds.

Les affrontements sanglants étaient peut-être terminés mais la haine, elle, était toujours présente attendant patiemment le bon moment, l'étincelle, pour enfin s'exprimer.

Cependant, Emma doutait parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monstre dont tout le monde parlait. Elle avait vu la femme qui se cachait derrière, la beauté dans ses traits, la grâce dans ses gestes et la lumière presque éteinte de son regard.

Et elle se disait qu'il n'y avait ni bien, ni mal, ni bon, ni mauvais, que le monstre est parfois caché sous les traits d'un ange, et que le miséricordieux se terre derrière une forteresse sombre.

Dans un mouvement souple, sans effort et avec désinvolture, elle passa par dessus la rambarde du balcon et se redressa. Elle déverrouilla et ouvrit sans difficulté la porte-fenêtre pour entrer dans les appartements privés de la Reine. La fraîcheur de la nuit chahuta le voile, comme si une âme errante avait pénétrée la chambre pour souffler les bougies. Elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse, évitant de passer devant les miroirs, afin d'échapper aux regards inopportuns. Parce qu'il était connu que la Reine usait de cette magie et elle n'avait guère envie de croiser le regard de son fidèle prisonnier.

Parcourant les bijoux et cosmétiques des yeux, elle avait cette envie de tout toucher, de mettre sur ses lèvres ce baume qui accentuait le teint soutenue de celles de la Reine. Elle effleura la soie des robes, sentant presque la chaleur du corps encore jeune qui les avait porté, car malgré ses trente ans passés, la Reine ne semblait pas vieillir.

Déesse, immortelle à la beauté immuable.

Elle avait religieusement fait le tour de la chambre lorsque le claquement continu de talon sur le marbre l'alerta de l'arrivée de sa cible. Elle se cacha à l'extrémité des portes-fenêtres, dans l'ombre d'un pan de rideaux. De là elle pouvait voir la chambre au travers du voile, et n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour voir la coiffeuse.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent après le passage de la maîtresse des lieux. La Reine vêtue d'une robe rouge et noire parsemée de quelques diamants, observait la chambre d'un air contrit. Bien sûr qu'elle devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce n'était pas seulement la fenêtre restée ouverte. Après tout on disait de la Reine qu'elle était la plus puissante magicienne des royaumes enchantés, puisque le Ténébreux avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le Royaume des Ombres.

Derrière le voile, son souffle était si lent et bas que quiconque aurait pu croire qu'Emma ne respirait plus. Tout dans son attitude montrait le calme, la sérénité dans l'attente de l'ultime moment. Mais son cœur lui ne voulait pas se contrôler. Une main remonta sur sa poitrine, elle réussit à le calmer lorsque la Reine s'approcha du balcon pour fermer la porte-fenêtre et tirer les rideaux. Ce soir elle avait changé ses habitudes, ce soir elle ne sortirait pas sur le balcon. Etait-ce un signe, l'avait-elle déjà détecté ? Ce ne pouvait être possible.

La main délicate de sa cible glissa le long du tissu, perdue dans ses pensées et son profil triste n'en était que plus beau.

La tenue qu'Emma portait ainsi que son entraînement lui permettaient de passer inaperçue même de la magie, mais son cœur lui ferait défaut si elle continuait de frôler l'anévrisme en l'observant ainsi.

Sa main se serra sur son veston de cuir, comme si elle voulait étouffer les battements de son cœur redevenus irrégulier.

Cachée dans l'obscurité, elle vit la Reine se rapprocher de sa coiffeuse pour se défaire de ses bijoux. Chaque geste, précis dans une mécanique routinière, restait gracieux. Seule cette femme arrivait à montrer autant de volupté dans ses mouvements que de rigueur et de fermeté. La Reine s'assit et leva une main à sa coiffure pour enlever ce qui tenait simplement son chignon. Sa chevelure sombre comme la nuit tomba sur ses épaules et la souveraine la coiffa longuement, déliant ses boucles brunes et soyeuses. Puis mit à nue une partie de son cou en rassemblant cette longue chevelure sur le côté avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Emma suivait des yeux les mains qui effeuillaient ce corps attrayant. Elle déglutit, sa bouche sèche, son ventre se serrait alors que l'objet de son attention retira le bandeau qui entourait sa taille, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détourner, à lui laisser un peu d'intimité et son corps entier frémissait d'un sentiment nouveau. Elle imaginait tirer sur les cordons qui retenaient son corset dans son dos, toucher sa peau jusqu'à lui retirer cette robe outrageusement provocante. Elle imaginait ses lèvres suivre la caresse de ses mains. Son épiderme frissonnait d'envie, réagissait agréablement à cette vision. Sublime, parfaite. Elle le sentait au creux de ses reins, entre ses cuisses et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée ce genre d'émotion.

A la lueur des bougies, elle voyait la nudité la plus parfaite qu'elle n'avait jamais observée. Elle se sentait à la fois privilégiée et voyeuse, et ne retenait plus les battements de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas ôter la vie d'une telle perfection. Elle ne pourrait jamais.

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre et baissa les yeux. Elle était la meilleure de sa confrérie, elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, pas face à cette femme, aussi sublime soit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la Reine avait revêtu une chemise de soie. Un voile si fin qu'on apercevait les monts bien formés, aguicheurs, et ce corps svelte aux formes si attirantes pour qui sait où poser les yeux.

Puis elle souffla les bougies, la chambre de nouveau dans l'obscurité, seulement entrecoupée par les quelques rayons de lune passant à travers les rideaux. Il était presque temps, cependant, elle attendit quelques secondes de plus que ses sens s'apaisent, affolés par ce qu'elle avait osé regarder.

Au bout de ce qui devait être d'interminables minutes, elle sortit silencieusement de sa cachette et se rapprocha du lit de la Reine. Prenant en main la fine lame qui servirait à mettre un terme à la vie de la Magicienne, sans que celle-ci ne sente quoi que ce soit, sans aucune douleur. Juste une simple piqure.

Une belle mort, un sommeil éternel.

Elle se positionna à côté du lit et se pencha vers le visage endormit, entendant la respiration régulière. Elle la contempla, parce qu'elle avait ce privilège, celui de voir la fragilité et l'innocence de la Reine.

Peut-être n'était-ce que de la négligence, cependant elle posa une main gantée sur le matelas et se rapprocha encore en fixant les lèvres séduisantes et légèrement entrouverte. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration lente et profonde tandis que ses yeux caressèrent son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, à peine cachée par son vêtement. Et les effluves de son parfum ne cessaient d'embaumer agréablement ses narines, l'envoutaient pour la détourner de son acte premier. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'envie, ce n'était pas le moment, et ce n'était sûrement pas la femme pour qui elle devait ressentir cela.

La pointe de sa lame à quelques centimètres de cette peau qui appelait ses baisers, elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre encore une fois et serra les dents susurrant les mots tant de fois prononcés.

 _« Requiescat in pace »_ (Repose en paix)

Depuis qu'elle était devenue un Assassin, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déstabilisée, autant emprise par ses doutes.

Parce qu'après tout, qui étaient-ils pour choisir si une personne doit vivre ou mourir comme la création, le destin le ferait ? Qui était-elle pour se présenter comme étant la main qui couperait le fil de cette vie ?

Qui était-elle réellement ?

Une femme comme les autres, avec des convictions, avec un passé. Une femme qui devait aller au bout de ce contrat. Une arme.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba stupéfaite face à deux sombres perles plongées profondément dans ses émeraudes.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, à respirer. La Reine la regardait sans aucune peur, sans aucune colère qui déformerait ses traits, juste un regard d'une curieuse douceur. Emma n'arrivait plus à contrôler le tambourin dans sa poitrine. Cette cacophonie qui s'accélérait en rythme et devenait plus forte lorsque des doigts délicats effleurèrent sa joue, caressèrent ses cheveux jusqu'à abaisser sa capuche pour les libérer. Son souffle erratique, la chaleur monta en elle, la fit suffoquer et frémir en même temps. Elle ne comprenait plus son corps, elle se sentait tomber dans les abîmes du désir et de la peur.

Parce que ce regard…

Les doigts longèrent sa mâchoire et suivirent la courbe de ses lèvres entrouverte par la surprise.

Ce regard était différent des autres.

La Reine se redressa et dans un même mouvement Emma se recula pour se retrouver presque assise, sur un genou, gardant sa lame menaçante. Non, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, ni même la tuer mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Si elle-même arrivait à la voir, ses pupilles s'habituant à l'obscurité lunaire, alors la Reine aussi pouvait détailler ses traits.

Et de ce fait, elle deviendrait la cible.

« Je vois le doute, l'incertitude, siffla la Reine dans un murmure. On vous a demandé de m'assassiner, alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

Elle ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils, surprise par ces mots dit d'une voix calme. Elle avait déjà entendu le son, l'intonation de sa voix grave, ferme et stricte, mais ce qui la surprit fut qu'aucune de ces cibles n'avaient été aussi sereine face à la mort.

« Avez-vous peur ? » Emma sentit le souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour combler le vide mais n'en fit rien tant elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle était en train de connaître à nouveau ce sentiment de peur qui noue le ventre et tétanise les muscles. Son passé qu'elle avait voulut oublier lui revint encore floue par les fragrances du parfum de la Reine. Cette irrésistible volupté qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. « Je crois que vous ne m'assassinerez pas cette nuit. »

D'un claquement de doigts les bougies se rallumèrent tandis qu'une main attrapa fermement son poignet armé et le repoussa légèrement sur le côté.

Emma ouvrit les yeux encore plus en sentant la pointe d'une lame piquer ses côtes.

D'où la sortait-elle ?

« Je connais bien votre confrérie chère assassin.» Susurra la Reine à son oreille, tenant fermement son poignet pour la rapprocher un peu plus alors que son souffle chaud caressait son cou, sa bouche effleurait sa peau frissonnante. Elle réagit instantanément et se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, ne voulant pas gémir par fierté. Immobilisée par cette aura exaltante, par un plaisir intense et terrifiant. Elle ne saurait dire à quoi jouait la Reine en cet instant, mais elle avait réussi à la rendre vulnérable. « Puisque j'en suis l'une des fondatrices. »

A ces mots, ses muscles retrouvèrent leurs ténacités et, d'un bon, elle se recula le plus loin possible de la Reine. Elle l'observa ahurie alors qu'un sourire mêlant amusement et sadisme se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de cette dernière.

Elle la fixait en se reculant jusqu'à la poignée de la porte-fenêtre pour l'ouvrir dans son dos.

« Je connais vos règles. Lorsqu'une cible croise le regard d'un assassin cela signifie que la lame mortelle est déjà enfoncée dans sa gorge. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… alors l'assassin devient la proie. »

Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre d'un coup et disparue dans la nuit, laissant à la Reine Regina l'opportunité de la reconnaître, de la retrouver et de mettre un terme à son existence.

.

.

Ravena l'avait mise en garde.

Un regard, un simple regard pouvait tout changer et la rendre faible.

Alors qu'elle chevauchait sa jument, alors qu'elle s'éloignait du château de la Reine, les dents serrées par la colère causée par son échec, elle se souvint de ce jour, il y a deux semaines.

Ce jour où elle avait croisé son regard par mégarde.

 _Le vent printanier faisait virevolter les feuilles en un bruissement apaisant. Un souffle dans la clairière emporta les brins d'herbe comme une vague créant l'écume sur les rivages. Des rouleaux verdoyant vinrent effleurer les sabots de l'étalon à la robe noire et brillante._

 _Cachée derrière un imposant tronc d'arbre dont les racines massives s'étendaient sur le sol comme des doigts filandreux, Emma n'avait pas quitté sa cible des yeux._

 _Dans un pantalon de cavalière en cuir, une cape tout aussi sombre que le reste de sa tenue enveloppait un veston d'un rouge carmin. Surélevée par des cuissardes, la Reine Regina faisait face au museau de son équidé._

 _Elle était seule._

 _Emma aurait pu en profiter et ainsi prendre moins de risque que pour les autres plans qu'elle avait échafaudés mais elle ne pouvait briser cette scène. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à commettre l'irréparable._

 _Le sourire, la tendresse et même l'air pensif qu'affichait cette femme l'avait irrémédiablement marqué. Elle l'avait vu de loin, prenant toujours une distance de sécurité, elle avait suivit certains de ses agissements afin de montrer son autorité mais aussi la crainte à qui voudrait la défier. Alors ce qu'elle voyait là était bien différent, et elle était la seule à en être témoin._

 _Sa curiosité la poussait à sortir de sa cachette, à se montrer, mais sa raison elle, lui disait de ne pas céder à une telle folie._

 _Pourtant le destin en voulait autrement lorsque, perdue dans sa contemplation, elle bougea de quelques centimètres et une racine craqua sous son pied. Le silence de la clairière alors interrompu par une envolée d'oiseaux, tel un nuage fuyant et sombre dans le ciel bleu turquoise._

 _Et comme si elle avait suivit le mouvement, la Reine avait disparu._

 _Elle la chercha longuement des yeux dans toute la vaste clairière et vers le ruisseau qui la bordait. Ce fût au frisson parcourant son échine qu'elle comprit où se trouvait sa cible._

 _« La vue vous plait ? » Susurra suavement une voix rauque dans son oreille._

 _Baissant la tête pour se cacher sous sa capuche, elle se détourna et recula promptement pour espérer fuir, mais se prit les pieds dans les racines et tomba lourdement sur les fesses._

 _Tétanisée et honteuse de s'être fait repérer aussi bêtement, elle fixait les bottes noire ne voulant pas croiser son regard tranchant et peut-être même inquisiteur._

 _« Puis-je espérer une réponse ou êtes-vous sourde voire muette en plus d'être maladroite ?_

 _-Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. Je ne suis qu'une simple roturière à la recherche de champignons pour nourrir ma famille, répondit-elle d'une voix aussi tremblante qu'elle le pouvait, jouant son rôle improvisé._

 _-Des champignons ?_

 _-Oui, Majesté. »_

 _Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une main enserra son col pour la relever d'une force impressionnante. Plaquée contre l'écorce craquante du tronc, Emma n'avait jamais imaginée que cette femme puisse avoir autant de poigne._

 _Étant en cet instant si proche de la Reine, elle pouvait user de l'effet de surprise et remplir son contrat. Oui elle en avait l'opportunité mais lorsqu'une main sous son menton l'obligea à rencontrer son regard, elle sut qu'il était trop tard._

 _S'il était vrai que les yeux sont les portes de l'âme, le reflet même de nos émotions, alors elle s'engouffra dans les profondeurs abyssales qui lui faisaient face._

 _Et elle n'y voyait qu'une colère empreinte de tristesse._

 _« J'aime que l'on me regarde dans les yeux lorsque je converse. »_

 _Les mots claquèrent dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Et son cœur s'affola lorsque le regard plus perçant et bientôt d'une étrange douceur glissa plus bas. Intriguée, la Reine arqua un sourcil tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient déjà sous un pan de veste pour tenter d'attraper le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, mais Emma arrêta la main d'une poigne ferme. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'en voir plus, d'en dire plus, et même de répliquer d'une quelconque façon qu'une fumée blanche les encercla._

 _La Reine agita une main devant elle afin de faire disparaître la fumée de son champ de vision, aucunement surprise par ce qui venait de se passer._

 _Du haut d'un arbre, Emma vit le sourire pensif que la Reine esquissa avant de rejoindre son cheval._

Son inconscience s'était retournée contre elle _._

Perdue dans ses pensées, sans même écouter le martellement continu des sabots sur le sol, Emma avait calmé sa fidèle jument. Le galop qu'elle lui avait fait faire, avait fini par la fatiguer. Dans un rythme de croisière elle repensait à cette première rencontre, et à son échec.

« Tu parles d'un maître assassin d'élite, grogna-t-elle. Même pas foutue de prendre son courage à deux mains pour y retourner. »

Cacahuète, sa jument à la robe blanche tachetée, hennie bruyamment et s'arrêta en plein milieux du chemin.

« Je sais que tu es fatiguée, moi aussi, mais on arrive bientôt. »

La jument souffla fortement et força sur les rênes pour faire demi-tour.

« A quoi tu joues ? Je ne vais pas y retourner maintenant ! J'irai quand je serais bien mieux préparer en espérant que la Reine ne me retrouve pas avant… j'ai besoin d'un remontant. » Souffla-t-elle pour finir.

Elle attira Cacahuète dans la bonne direction non sans que la jument n'émette un son plus proche du ronchonnement que du hennissement.

Sous un ciel étoilé et de bon augure d'une nuit bien avancée, elle s'arrêta dans une taverne à l'orée d'un petit village. A peine eue-t-elle passée le seuil dans un grincement de porte que le silence rompit subitement l'effervescence du lieu et les regards se posèrent sur elle. Intrigués, surpris, intéressés, embués par l'alcool, elle voyait de tout et pour son plus grand bonheur les conversations reprirent lorsqu'elle s'avança vers le tavernier.

« Bonsoir, j'aurai besoin d'une chambre et d'un repas chaud si c'est possible.

-Y a une chambre de libre. En revanche on ne sert plus à cette heure-ci mais j'veux bien faire un effort pour une jolie 'tite dame comme vous, sourit l'homme qui essuyait méticuleusement les verres.

-Je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec un sourire pincé et sincère. Je prendrais aussi une chope de bière.

-J'vous ramène ça. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret de bois du bar. Tandis qu'elle enlevait ses gants et sa cape, elle sentait encore certains regards peser sur son dos mais préféra se focaliser sur la chope de bière que le tavernier lui ramena.

Une heure plus tard une jeune femme brune, lui apporta sa deuxième choppe et reprit son assiette vide.

« Vous désirez autre chose ? »

Emma la dévisagea et eut un moment de flottement en remarquant qu'elle avait des airs de la Reine ou peut-être commençait-elle à la voir partout. Bien plus innocente, plus jeune et beaucoup moins belle mais de long cheveux châtains foncés, soyeux, un regard ambré et profond qui la captiva aussitôt. Pour sûr elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de la soirée mais au vue de ses rougeurs, de son regard plus charmeur, elle pouvait parier que la jeune femme attendait quelque chose d'autre. Son regard effleura ses courbes de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur le décolleté plongeant que formait son bustier. Une envie soudaine de prendre possession de ce corps alléchant la submergea, tandis que son regard plein de gourmandise se planta profondément dans les prunelles quelque peu déstabilisées.

« Que vous vous joignez à moi pour boire un verre. Si le cœur vous en dit bien sûr. » Répondit-elle avec aplomb d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Son assurance avait toujours été un atout surtout lorsque ce genre d'opportunité se présentait. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux, intimidée, et se rapprocha de son oreille, posant une main sur son bras.

« Je viens justement de finir mon service. »

Un sourire ravageur et carnassier s'élargissait déjà sur son visage. Oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, d'évacuer cette affluence d'émotion qu'avait provoquée la Reine. Et elle avait besoin d'oublier l'échec cuisant de cette nuit, alors que sa peau encore échauffée ne cessait de le lui rappeler.

Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool et une nuit en agréable compagnie.

.

.

Elle avait attendu que la plupart des clients disparaissent ou regagnent leurs chambres, s'accaparant la jeune serveuse pour l'emmener tout droit dans celle qu'elle avait louée pour le reste de la nuit. A peine eurent-elles passé la porte qu'elle la claqua pour bloquer la brune entre le pan de bois et son corps puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Son envie féroce était telle que ses gestes pour délasser le bustier se faisaient pressant, tout comme les baisers qu'elle parsemait sur la peau délicieuse et sucrée de la jeune femme. Elle entendait sa respiration, ses gémissements étouffés et cela n'en était que plus excitant.

Emma écarta les pans du bustier qu'elle laissa tomber au sol et embrassa le galbe de la poitrine aguichante. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches graciles et se rua à nouveau sur les lèvres douces pour les prendre entre ses dents. Elle lécha sa morsure, pour l'inciter à entrouvrir cette bouche désirable afin d'y plonger sa langue avec possessivité. Elle voulait oublier son regard, ses opales qui la hantaient, elle voulait chasser son visage de son esprit et ne plus penser à son échec. Elle y penserait demain. Demain serait un autre jour, et peut-être son dernier si la Reine la retrouvait.

Ses ongles courts décrivirent des sillons sur la cuisse fuselée de la serveuse qu'elle plaça contre sa hanche. La brune s'accrochait à elle pour la rapprocher, la maintenir contre son corps et enroula sa jambe. Emma colla sa main à la peau dénudée et glissa ses doigts sous la jupe pour suivre la courbe de sa cuisse quand une main l'arrêta. Des ongles enfoncés dans sa chevelure dorée l'incitèrent par un léger tiraillement à arrêter le baiser. Incrédule, elle observa la jeune femme dont le visage semblait soudainement plus confiant, les lèvres s'étirant en un sourire satisfait et presque sardonique.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'éclat mauve dans les yeux bruns perçant la fit tressaillir bien malgré elle.

Elle se retrouva projeter sur le lit avec une force magique qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des cordons s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles tel des serpents venimeux. L'un après l'autre ses poignets furent plaqués à la tête de lit, tout comme ses chevilles également attachées, laissant ses jambes ouvertes mais immobiles.

Stupéfaite, elle releva la tête voyant la jeune serveuse se rapprocher de façon féline pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, remontant légèrement sa jupe afin d'y être plus à l'aise.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

La lame qui scintilla dans le rayon de lune la coupa dans sa phrase.

Était-elle tombée sur une fétichiste de la douleur ?

Elle força sur ses poignets pour se défaire de ses liens mais même sa magie semblait inutile. La panique prenait étrangement le dessus, rendait les battements de son cœur erratique. Et la pointe froide sur sa gorge la fit frémir, malgré son sang froid légendaire.

Elle, une assassin, mise à mal par une simple serveuse.

Parce que le regard meurtrier ne la trompait pas, ce n'était pas simplement du fétichisme.

Elle ne connaissait pas la peur, elle ne l'avait jamais plus rencontré avant ce soir là, avant son échec face à cette femme.

« Vous êtes folle de pensez que vous pouviez m'échapper aussi facilement. »

Cette femme…

Sa voix plus grave et suave, ses traits, son regard, ses cheveux plus noirs, cette bouche. Ce regard. Cela semblait irréel bien qu'elle vivait dans un monde fait de magie et de créatures surprenantes. C'était d'une stupidité sans nom parce qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté avec l'apparence d'un appât alléchant. La Reine l'avait retrouvée avant même qu'elle n'ait pu espérer s'en sortir. Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'elle pourrait lui échapper. Et son cœur ne suivait plus la cadence, son souffle devint lourd et saccadé, à nouveau perdu entre angoisse et désir.

« Qui vous a envoyé m'assassiner ? Est-ce la Reine Blanche ? »

Elle resta muette voyant le visage sûr et serein en face d'elle, se muer en une colère palpable.

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? »

Le sourire carnassier lui fit serrer les poings d'appréhension tandis que la lame quitta sa gorge pour se poser sur son bas-ventre. Elle releva la tête pour suivre les gestes de la Reine, la lame remontant vers le premier bouton de son pourpoint en cuire.

« Sachez ma chère… » Les premiers boutons sautèrent, et elle frissonna en sentant le lame effleurer par moment son ventre malgré sa chemise. « …qu'en tant que Reine… » D'autre boutons se détachèrent par d'autre coup de lame. « …je n'ai aucune… » Il ne lui en restait que peu, la lame se trouvant au creux de sa poitrine à l'orée de son col de chemise. « … Patience. »

Dans un dernier geste sa tête retomba sur le matelas, son pourpoint s'ouvrit et la lame passa près de son œil, mais dériva et siffla à son oreille pour se planter dans l'un des coussins. Elle ne silla pas, observant fixement la Reine dans un silence enveloppant. Regina se pencha vers elle remontant sa chemise de sa main libre de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

« Je pourrais très bien prendre votre cœur, vous obliger à tout me dire et à tuer ceux qui ont fait appel à la Confrérie dans le but de m'assassiner. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je vous laisse une chance avant de vous torturer et croyez-moi, vous êtes bien la seule à qui j'octroie ce genre de faveur. » Murmura la femme au dessus d'elle, menaçante.

Encore une fois elle ne parla pas, scellant ses lèvres. Son esprit alors submergé par une multitude de questions. Malgré le simple avertissement et la chance qu'elle lui accordait, la Reine plongea ses doigts et sa main lentement dans sa poitrine. Elle se cambra, gémit douloureusement le souffle alors coupé.

« Vous avez peur de moi, mais vous avez bien plus peur de ce que vous ressentez en cet instant, bien plus peur du désir qui prend possession de votre corps... »

Elle sentit la poigne serrer légèrement son cœur et crut défaillir, pourtant elle n'avait pas mal. C'était plus une caresse, un électrochoc qui tétanisa passagèrement ses muscles. Puis Regina retira doucement sa main et la blonde rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait clos sans le contrôler. Et respira à nouveau, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes.

« … de ces doutes qui vous empêche de me tuer, des sentiments que vous avez nourrit durant tout ce temps que vous avez passé à m'observer, m'épier pour trouver la faille. Je devrais vous tuer pour avoir vu en moi ce que je cache aux autres.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais tué Blanche-Neige ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

La question surprit légèrement la brune qui se redressa pour que le masque se reforme.

« Pourquoi la tuer alors que quelqu'un s'était chargé depuis longtemps de la faire souffrir sans que j'ai à lever le petit doigt. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de tuer son père, j'avais bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire à ce moment là.

-Qui s'est chargé de faire souffrir la Reine ?

-Vous êtes curieuse, bien trop curieuse au vu de votre posture.

-Je ne répondrais pas à vos questions alors autant que j'en sache plus sur cette guerre entre Royaume, rétorqua-t-elle, fermement. Et ainsi comprendre pourquoi on m'a envoyée vous tuer.

-Vous ne le savez pas ?

-Non. Je ne connais pas les vraies raisons, car si vous avez semé la terreur, aujourd'hui les temps sont plus cléments.

-Blanche-Neige a toujours cru que ma mère était responsable de tout. De la mort de sa mère, de celle de son père mais avant ça de l'enlèvement de sa petite sœur et, par procuration, que je l'étais aussi. Ma mère a possiblement tué la sienne, mais pour le reste, ma famille n'a pas agit comme le Royaume Blanc semble le croire. Néanmoins, il est vrai que j'ai caché une part de vérité.

-Laquelle ? »

Regina se rapprocha à nouveau, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille.

« Je sais où se trouve sa cadette. » Murmura-t-elle, mystérieusement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Où est la princesse ?

-La princesse n'est plus mais la femme qui l'a remplacée est bien plus forte et téméraire qu'elle ne l'aurait été en restant auprès de sa famille. Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper d'elle pour le moment mais plutôt de votre situation. Cela ne vous surprend pas que je sache qui vous êtes, que je sois l'une des fondatrices de la confrérie, celle-là même qui a été engagé pour me tuer ?

-Comment l'avait vous su ?

-Grace à ceci. »

Regina prit la chaine d'Emma entre les doigts et sortit alors le pendentif de dessous sa chemise de soie. D'un regard incrédule elle fixa le cercle qui entourait un arbre argenté.

« C'est celui que je t'ai offert à tes seize ans pour avoir réussi ton combat. Ce combat qui t'a permis d'être un assassin de la Confrérie Noire d'Antares. »

Dans son passé, la femme qui lui avait offert ce pendentif avait été son mentor, Ravena. Elle lui avait presque tout appris en matière de combat et l'avait aidé à maîtriser la magie qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Elle aurait pu essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre la Reine, cependant elle sentait la magie noire l'écraser et l'empêcher d'agir. Elle avait voulu obtenir des réponses, elle ne pensait pas en avoir à ce point, et de cette importance. Comment n'avait-elle jamais fait le lien ? Désormais, elle savait pourquoi elle avait été attirée, pourquoi elle avait de nouveau ressenti de la peur, car un disciple apprenait ce sentiment de son maître. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité dans son regard, elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaitre. Parce qu'il lui faisait peur, parce qu'il la faisait douter car Regina avait été son instructrice, celle qui lui avait permis de s'élever avant de disparaître.

Regina avait été bien plus.

Se plongeant dans ses yeux sombres, elle se souvenait de son regard, du regard de Ravena, empreint parfois d'une lueur mauve.

« Maîtresse Ravena ? C'est impossible…

-J'étais plus jeune et intrépide, je portais ce nom et un masque pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, j'aurai peut-être dû être plus prudente parce que ce jour dans la clairière, mais aussi cette nuit, je sais que tu m'as reconnue. Il t'a suffit d'un regard. Et pourtant, tu as préféré rester aveugle. »

Désormais elle se rappelait à nouveau de sa voix, se souvenait des intonations bien que plus grave par le passé. Elle s'en souvenait seulement aujourd'hui, étant donné que lorsque quelqu'un disparait, c'est ce qui part en premier. Puis peu à peu le visage s'efface et alors ne reste que les odeurs, les sons, les goûts. Le parfum, la musique et les saveurs gravées en nous comme une marque au fer rouge. Et lorsque nous y faisons face nous nous remémorons le passé, nous les relions à une personne à un événement particulier.

Comme l'odeur d'un sous bois, un fruit que nous aurions goûté ou les muscs d'un parfum.

Elle se souvenait de tout.

De chaque sensation, de chaque émotion et de chaque moment.

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Pourquoi vous infiltrez aussi profondément dans la confrérie pour devenir mon instructrice ?

-Ce n'est plus toi qui pose les questions.

-Vous connaissez notre credo, vous savez que je ne dirais rien. Alors pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre possession de mon cœur comme vous savez si bien le faire ?

-Silence ! »

Malgré tous les masques que la Reine entretenait constamment, elle vit la fêlure, elle vit ce regard triste et tourmenté, empli de colère. Elle vit la tempête magnifique se lever dans les orbes foncées seulement éclairées par la lune ronde.

Elle devait être folle pour être autant attirée par ce qui allait sûrement la détruire.


	2. Partie 2

**Comme promis, la suite :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours malgré mon absence, me lisent, qui prennent le temps de commenter même en mettant un petit mot, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir un avis de votre part ! Contente de vous retrouver.**

 **Merci à** Guest **pour ton compliment, je suis ravie que cela te plaise tout comme le mélange des deux univers, mais aussi à** PinGuouine **qui me lit depuis sa banquise, ta joie est contagieuse !**

 **Mes excuses pour les fautes qui traineraient encore, elles sont vicieuses ces petites bêtes ^^**

 **Je vous tiens pas la grappe pendant trois heures avec mon laïus et je vous laisse lire la suite ;)**

 **Ps: La partie 1 était du point de vue d'Emma, mais celle-ci est de celui de Regina ;)**

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 2 -**

Regina reprit la lame entre ses doigts, serrant le pommeau avec force, au point de trembler. Malgré le poignard présent sur sa gorge, Emma la regardait toujours avec conviction, avec assurance. La peur n'était plus aussi présente. En cet instant c'était de la curiosité qui animait son regard et une passion dévorante.

Elle-même n'était pas effrayée par la mort, alors sa disciple ne pouvait l'être, et elle avait envie de sourire au simple fait que malgré le temps son apprentissage n'avait pas été vain. Blanche en souffrirait, tout comme le Royaume si la vérité venait à éclater. Mais, dans tout cela, que ressentait-elle ?

La Reine du Royaume Noir avait connu la peur dans un passé bien lointain. En devenant sombre, en maitrisant cette magie noire qui faisait partie intégrante d'elle, depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait plus jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit, ni même de la mort. Pourtant, une enfant avait bouleversée ce en quoi elle croyait, ses plans et ses convictions. Une enfant pas comme les autres qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

A peine devenue Reine et sans que sa mère ne le sache, elle avait rassemblé les Rois et Reines de certains Royaumes voisins et ainsi fondée la Confrérie Noire d'Antares, qui devint le point culminant de cette étrange armée de l'ombre. Au fil du temps d'autres confréries se dessinèrent dans plusieurs Royaumes, celui du Nord, de l'Est et du Sud.

Un projet à grande échelle pour un idéal commun entre les différents fondateurs, chacun d'eux ayant un Régent afin de siéger au conseil des assassins et ainsi créer une armée crainte de tous ceux qui attenteraient à leur Royaume, crainte même du Mage Noir.

Sa famille n'avait peut-être pas enlevée l'une des héritières du Royaume Blanc, ni même assassinée le Roi mais elle s'était laissée portée par cette guerre que Cora et Léopold avait entamée, tout comme Blanche qui, fût un temps, avait été le contraire d'une rivale.

Une amitié née lors d'une trêve, d'un pourparler entre leurs parents alors qu'elles n'étaient que des adolescentes, loin des affaires politiques du royaume, loin des confrontations.

 _Elle n'en pouvait plus d'écouter les cris de sa mère, d'entendre les menaces et les rivalités entre les deux souverains encore jeunes et valeureux, encore puissants. Elle ne pouvait plus les entendre se déchirer pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement. Sa mère lui avait dit de rester dans le jardin, de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin et bien que téméraire, elle avait préféré l'écouter pour s'éviter des réprimandes. Elle s'était allongée sur un banc près du grand if du parc, observant le ciel sans nuage qui s'étalait au dessus d'elle à travers le feuillage fourni et parsemé de flocon blanc. C'était l'hiver, et malgré le froid l'air était doux et le soleil agréable._

 _Elle n'avait guère l'allure et la posture d'une jeune princesse, ou d'une futur Reine, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle se fichait des conventions, elle les acceptait seulement lorsque le regard de sa mère, stricte et rigide se posait sur elle._

 _« Tu n'as pas froid ? »_

 _La voix fluette la sortie de sa contemplation. Surprise, elle se redressa et s'assit convenablement, les pieds effleurant l'herbe givrée, pour poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait de perturber ses pensées. Elle la reconnaissait par les rumeurs. Son teint pâle comme la neige, ses yeux bleus comme l'eau claire d'une rivière, ses cheveux longs, aux boucles soyeuses, noires comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Un curieux mélange de pureté et de noirceur._

 _« Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Blanche._

 _-Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix peu amicale, tandis que la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés sans lui demander une quelconque autorisation._

 _-Tu es Regina, la fille de la Reine Cora ?_

 _-Que veux-tu ? Soupira-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague, peu encline à faire la conversation avec la fille de leur rival._

 _-Juste m'isoler. » Souffla Blanche, pensive tandis que la réplique avait soudainement attirée son attention. « Toi aussi tu ne supportes plus tout cela ? Toi aussi tu voudrais que cela s'arrête ? S'exprima-t-elle le regard perdu au loin._

 _-Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais, ils ne seront jamais d'accord._

 _-Non. »_

 _Le silence et sa présence était bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée._

 _« Tu sais ce qu'on dit de ces arbres ? Souffla Blanche, changeant de sujet._

 _-Tu veux vraiment que nous parlions d'arbre ?_

 _-Et de quoi d'autre sinon ? »_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard malicieux et pétillant de la jeune fille. La gentillesse et la naïveté de cette dernière l'exaspérait déjà._

 _« Hum… alors que dit-on ? Se résigna Regina en soupirant._

 _-Il est dit que la plupart ont poussé près des lacs et y sont depuis des millénaires, raconta Blanche, guillerette. Qu'en leurs seins naissent les filles des eaux, les ondines. Elles donneraient alors aux eaux des lacs des particularités, une magie spécifique qui guérirait tous les maux._

 _-Il y en a un grand dans les Landes, souffla-t-elle en observant l'arbre majestueux._

 _-Je sais, mon père s'y est rendu pour sauver ma mère…_

 _-Et cela n'a pas marché ?_

 _-Non. Ce n'est probablement qu'une simple légende… et je crois qu'il est parfois difficile de guérir un cœur brisé._

 _-Oui, c'est certain…, murmura-t-elle, pensive. Nous avons un arbre dans notre château, un pommier._

 _-Oh ! Cela doit être joli, mais ici à cause de l'hiver les fruits ne résistent pas._

 _-Il n'y a qu'une sorte de pommier qui résiste mais il est vrai que vos hivers sont rudes, ce doit être pour cela que tu es aussi pâle, siffla Regina avec un regard en coin pour voir l'air outrée de Blanche._

 _-Et il doit faire toujours chaud dans votre Royaume au vu de ta peau hâlé, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée._

 _-C'est vrai, nous sortons un peu plus souvent je présume. Nos Royaumes ne sont pourtant pas si loin l'un de l'autre mais je comprends pourquoi on appelle vos terres le Royaume Blanc._

 _-Ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal en effet. »_

 _Elle la regarda à nouveau, cette fois plus songeuse à son égard._

 _« Toi aussi tu penses comme ton père ? Que ce qui vous arrive est de notre faute, que nous sommes les mauvais ?_

 _-J'ai beau l'aimer, mon père est le seul fautif dans la maladie de ma mère, dans cette guerre qui n'en finit pas. »_

 _Elle fut surprise par sa réponse franche._

 _« Pourquoi serait-il fautif ? »_

 _Blanche baissa les yeux, un regard d'une tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu._

 _Elle croisa à nouveau un regard plus franc et joyeux avant que la jeune fille ne se lève et s'éloigne de quelque pas pour se baisser dos à elle. Elle se penchait d'un côté et de l'autre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la jeune fille se tourna d'un air paniqué._

 _« Regina, regarde ! »_

 _Intriguée, elle s'était subitement levée pour se tourner vers le point que Blanche lui montrait quand elle reçut quelque chose de froid et humide dans le cou._

 _Elle se détourna et vit Blanche, les joues rouges, une boule de neige dans la main prête à la lancer._

 _« Tu risques de le regretter ! » Prévint-elle avant qu'une seconde boule ne s'écrase sur elle sans qu'elle n'ait eue le temps de réagir pour l'arrêter._

 _Le regard furieux qu'elle lui lança fit perdre le sourire amusé de la jeune princesse, mais sans faire un geste une boule s'écrasa sur cette dernière, juste derrière sa tête la faisant pencher vers l'avant._

 _« Hey ! Pas de magie, c'est pas juste ! » Siffla Blanche en se frottant la tête._

 _Et elle avait ri, d'un rire qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps._

 _Le sourire aux lèvres, elles s'étaient prises au jeu avant de tomber chacune dans la neige, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle aimait ce silence qui s'était naturellement imposé avant que Blanche ne se lève et lui tende une main._

 _« Viens, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »_

 _Elle ne sut pourquoi elle avait accepté de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite chambre en haut d'une tour gardé par un garde. Elles entrèrent pour trouver une femme d'un certain âge assise dans un fauteuil près d'un berceau, surmonté par un mobile fait de licorne en cristal bleuté._

 _« Que faites-vous ici princesse ? Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule…_

 _-C'est une amie, je voulais faire les présentations._

 _-Vous savez que votre père sera en colère s'il apprend que vous avez amené une inconnue ici, scanda la grand-mère en les observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui dire, minauda Blanche en tirant sur le bras de Regina pour la rapprocher du berceau._

 _-Très bien mais j'espère que cela ne nous attira pas des ennuis. » Siffla la vieille femme son regard dirigé vers Regina._

 _Elle ne doutait pas de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, malgré son ton menaçant mais après tout, que pourrait-elle dire sans elle-même se retrouver dans une position délicate après avoir désobéit. Et sa mère n'avait que faire d'un bébé._

 _Elle se pencha par-dessus le berceau pour y voir un enfant endormi dans son couffin._

 _« Je te présente ma petite-sœur, Emma… tu es la première à la voir en dehors de la famille, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »_

 _Etant âgé de treize ans, et quand bien même avant cela, elle n'avait jamais été attiré par les enfants, encore moins par les bébés mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette fillette. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendit ses gazouillements et vit ses grands yeux s'ouvrir pour l'observer._

 _Deux yeux clairs, qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se noyer dans un océan._

Malgré tout ce qu'elles auraient pu faire pour la garder intacte, cette amitié avec Blanche n'existait plus. Et que ce soit Cora ou elle, des années après, elle n'avait rien fait pour contredire les rumeurs.

Elle en voulait à sa mère, à son père, à tous ces autres qui l'avait laissée s'enfoncer dans la noirceur. Elle en voulait à Rumpelstilskin avant tout, ce démon, ce mage noir reclus dans le Royaume des Ombres, observant patiemment que le monde tombe sous leur affrontement et ses marchandages. Elle avait tout appris de lui comme sa mère avant elle. Et parfois elle s'en voulait d'avoir croisé sa route, d'avoir cédé au pouvoir.

Ce fut quelque mois après sa rencontre avec Blanche, qu'elle avait entendu l'annonce de l'enlèvement de la Princesse. Sa famille avait été accusée à tort et même si l'armée du Royaume Blanc, s'était présentée devant son château, ils n'avaient pu que rebrousser chemin face à la Reine Cora et à son armée.

Si Blanche, de sa pureté légendaire, lui avait dit par le passé qu'elle ne les voyait pas malfaisant et fautif de la maladie et par la suite la mort de sa mère, elle la rendit coupable de ne pas avoir su garder le secret concernant sa petite sœur. Un secret qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais partagé à qui que ce soit.

Près de dix ans après cette bataille sanglante, alors qu'elle entamait sa vingt-troisième année, elle avait senti une puissante magie dans les entrailles de la confrérie, cachée de tous, et ce fut ce même jour qu'un des maîtres assassin lui parla de cet enfant. Elle avait voulu en avoir le cœur net, elle l'avait observé de loin à l'écart des autres disciples de son âge.

 _Depuis la plus haute et dernière tour du grand temple d'Avalon, la vue sur l'île et sur la baie était imprenable. Le petit port de l'île accueillait en ce jour les quelques assassins au retour de leurs contrats. Les bateaux pouvaient regagner facilement les rives des terres du milieu, plus grand pays comprenant les Royaume Noir, Royaume Blanc et les Landes protégées par Maléfique et Aurore. Elle voyait au loin les montagnes délimitant le Royaume des ombres et aussi la ville portuaire principale, Port Royal._

 _Elle aimait venir ici, à ce point d'observation, ce point culminant, silencieux. Elle venait pour méditer, pour réfléchir depuis qu'elle s'était prise au jeu de faire partie des maîtres assassins, depuis la création de la confrérie._

 _« Maitresse Ravena, la voici. »_

 _Le maitre assassin accroupi à ses côtés, lui montra un point en contrebas. Elle baissa les yeux, sa vue perçante repérant l'objet de son attention depuis qu'elle avait ressenti cette magie, depuis qu'on lui avait parlé d'elle._

 _« Je vois, ce n'est qu'une enfant._

 _-Elle est différente, ne vous fiez pas à son allure angélique car derrière ce cache quelque chose de plus terrible._

 _-A-t-elle été assignée à un instructeur ?_

 _-Non, nous en parlons depuis l'accident mais si nous vous avons fait part de nos craintes, c'est parce que nous pensons que vous êtes la plus à même de l'instruire._

 _-Demandez à sa tutrice de me l'amener dès qu'elle pourra, je l'attendrais dans la salle du conseil._

 _-Très bien, Maitresse Ravena, ce sera fait. »_

 _Il hocha la tête et disparut de la tour, laissant Regina à sa contemplation._

 _« Alors dis-moi Emma, que caches-tu de si terrible ? »_

Ses souvenirs l'assaillaient de toute part. Elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle, écrasant un peu plus la blonde d'une magie sombre et instable. Emma n'avait pas cillée, n'avait pas bougée et l'observait toujours dans le silence le plus troublant.

Par le passé, plus la jeune fille grandissait, plus ses pouvoirs devenaient puissants, plus elle sentait sa magie en résonnance avec la sienne. Alors Regina avait voulu savoir d'où elle pouvait bien tenir toute cette puissance et qui elle était vraiment. Et elle avait demandé au seul être capable de lui répondre, même par énigme.

Son miroir.

 _« Elle est le produit d'un amour impossible entre un Roi et une Ondine, déesse des eaux. Et de sa nature, elle devra faire un choix. »_

Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi cet enfant avait été caché de tous. Elle en eut la certitude après avoir l'information d'un agent qu'elle avait dépêché dans le Royaume Blanc et qu'elle avait dû tuer de ses propres mains pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne sache la vérité.

Parce que dans le secret, le Roi Léopold avait aimé une Ondine du lac du grand if.

Et bien qu'elle savait avec certitude qui était Emma depuis le début, ce fut la première fois qu'elle eut réellement peur, peur de ce que pourrait provoquer une telle information, de ce que pourrait devenir la jeune fille si elle s'approchait des ténèbres, de ce qu'elle nourrissait pour elle. De cet attachement qu'elle était en train de ressentir et de laisser croitre au fond de son cœur.

La retrouver plusieurs années après son départ, plus âgée, plus séduisante, plus confiante ne faisait qu'accroitre ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir.

En prenant l'apparence d'une autre, elle avait réussi à se protéger de ses émotions, de ce que pourrait provoquer un simple baiser ou de simples caresses, mais ses souvenirs, sa position, le regard d'Emma, ramenaient tout en vague comme un raz de marée incontrôlable.

Une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses réflexions elle vit un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde, ligotée entre ses cuisses. Avait-elle sans le vouloir montré une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle s'efforçait tant de cacher ?

« Vous avez peur.

-Ne crois pas arriver à me cerner aussi aisément !

-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous étiez partie, pourquoi vous m'aviez abandonnée mais je le vois dans vos yeux, je revois ce même regard. Celui de la peur.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Alors pourquoi être partie ? Pourquoi ce jour et pas un autre ? Est-ce à cause du baiser, comme je l'ai cru pendant longtemps ? »

Regina l'observa et serra les dents par la colère, cachant le rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle avait joué, elle était peut-être en train de perdre.

« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi ignorante par le passé tout comme aujourd'hui. »

 _Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant que Ravena l'entrainait. Son instruction était dur, stricte malgré sa jeunesse._

 _L'île d'Avalon ainsi que le grand temple qui accueillait la confrérie dans ses profondeurs était un terrain d'entrainement parfait pour la plupart des jeunes disciples, comme le relief à la fois forestier, maritime et montagneux qui l'entourait. De part son histoire et ses légendes, on disait que l'île appartenait au domaine des dieux et avait accueilli de nombreuses âmes dans leur dernier voyage vers l'ascension. De ce fait elle possédait aussi une particularité pour la magie, décuplant les pouvoirs de ceux qui en sont dotés et qui foule le sol d'Avalon._

 _Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Emma était au milieu de la salle principale des ruines du temple en position de garde, ses poings enroulés dans des bandes, levés au niveau de son visage. Son souffle régulier et profond, ses yeux alors fermés s'ouvrirent pour montrer à son mentor en face d'elle sa rage et sa détermination._

 _Sa capuche ramenée sur sa tête, son instructrice l'observait paisiblement, debout dans une position fermée et les bras croisée. L'élève sût que l'entrainement avait commencé lorsque les vibrations de la magie de son mentor se firent ressentir tout autour d'elle. Des pierres s'envolèrent soudainement vers elle, venant de partout, plusieurs à la fois. Elle les évitait, les frappait d'un coup de poing ou de pied bien placé._

 _« L'ennemie peut venir de n'importe où. » Retentit la voix de Ravena, impassible. « Il peut te surprendre et tu peux te retrouver seule face à un groupe. Soit souple sur tes pieds, soit aérienne comme je te l'ai enseigné. »_

 _La vitesse augmenta, les pierres furent nombreuses et son souffle s'accéléra. Elle ne put éviter une pierre qui heurta ses côtes, une autre qui frappa son épaule._

 _« Plus vite Emma ! Tu es trop rigide, trop lente ! »_

 _Elle tenta d'être plus souple, d'éviter plus que de se confronter directement à l'attaque._

 _« Ce ne sont que des pierres que feras-tu quand ce seront des flèches, des lames qui fendront l'air pour te tuer ? »_

 _Elle haleta, exténuée, arrêta une roche plus grosse avec hargne et se brisa la main lors de cette rencontre inégale. Son cri de douleur ressemblait plus à de la rage, à une colère étouffée, alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes de couler._

 _Elle semblait épuisée, et n'évita pas le bloc qui s'abattit sur son ventre. Elle tomba au sol, assise, le souffle court et bruyant._

 _« Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! S'écria-t-elle, en retenant son bras contre elle comme si cela allait apaiser la douleur lancinante dans sa main._

 _-Non ce n'est pas trop dur, pas pour toi Emma._

 _-Pourquoi êtes-vous si sévère avec moi ? »_

 _La colère avait pris possession de son corps, sa magie se réveillant au fond d'elle comme une vague déferlante et dévastatrice. Ravena, le regard serein, vit la couleur argenté, lumineuse, passer dans ses yeux clairs._

 _« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à subir ce châtiment ? »_

 _Elle avait hurlé, sa voix éraillée, et son corps avait bougé de lui-même pour se ruer sur son mentor le poing levé prêt à frapper celle qui lui avait tout appris, celle qui lui faisait ressentir autant de colère que de sentiments paradoxaux et troublants. D'une main Ravena stoppa son attaque, et ce geste simple, vif, la fit crier de douleur._

 _Régie par la colère, l'adrénaline, elle avait oublié sa souffrance pour se servir de sa main cassée._

 _« Ne t'ai-je pas enseigné que la colère est un bon sentiment seulement lorsqu'elle est contrôlée ? »_

 _Une chaleur, une sensation apaisante enroula son poing et calma son cœur._

 _«Alors apprenez-moi. Vous êtes la seule à maitriser la Magie, apprenez-moi à faire de même et à maitriser mes émotions, supplia-t-elle presque face au regard inquisiteur de Ravena, qui terminait de réparer ses os grâce à ses pouvoirs._

 _-Tu es trop jeune, dit-elle simplement se détournant d'elle._

 _-Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! Cela fait quatre ans que vous m'entrainez, je suis sûre qu'à mon âge vous saviez déjà la contrôler ! Si on m'a confiez à vous c'est bien pour que vous m'aidiez non ? »_

 _Ravena s'arrêta et se tourna de trois quarts, dirigeant un regard perçant vers sa disciple. En voyant son air déterminé, elle sentait toujours cette magie erratique, parfois incontrôlable qui venait d'Emma, parfois agressive. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès, sa propre magie avait réussi à calmer celle de son apprentie, mais elle savait qu'un jour cela la dépasserait probablement. Et surtout cela pourrait devenir chaotique si elle n'apprenait pas à se contrôler._

 _Peut-être était-il temps d'agir autrement._

 _« Suis-moi. »_

 _Elle la mena jusqu'à une falaise abruptes où l'océan en contrebas s'écrasait avec une force impressionnante contre la roche. Et le silence les accompagna tandis qu'Emma se tourna vers elle, impatiente, attendant la suite de son apprentissage._

 _Mais elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes._

 _« Que faisons-nous là Maistresse Ravena ? Demanda la jeune fille les yeux assombris par la colère. Que voulez-vous que je fasse désormais ?_

 _-Observe et apprend._

 _-Observer ? Mais je ne fais que ça, je ne fais que regarder et apprendre, que reproduire sans arrêt, apprenez moi vraiment à user de la magie, apprenez-moi tout ce que vous savez ! »_

 _Le ciel se voila de nuages sombres et les rouleaux devinrent plus imposants, plus dangereux du fait d'un vent fort et tourbillonnant._

 _Ravena l'observait d'un regard scrutateur, pensif tandis qu'au bord de la falaise, Emma, les poings serrés, se tourna pour regarder ce paysage à la fois effrayant et magnifique, les mèches dorées virevoltant en tout sens au gré du vent, le regard aussi tortueux que les courants de l'océan._

 _«Tu as tendance à vouloir garder pour toi toutes tes émotions, à les enfermer dans une boite pour ne plus en entendre parler mais tu n'apprends pas à vivre avec, à les assumer, scanda la voix grave de Ravena voyant le regard intrigué se plonger de nouveau dans le sien. Fais ressortir ta colère comme tu l'as fait, mais laisse aussi sortir ta peine et tes peurs. Ce ne sont pas nos émotions qui nous régissent Emma, mais elles nous guident, elles font de nous qui nous sommes et nous permettent d'avancer. Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ?_

 _-Parce que vous… parce que vous êtes trop dure avec moi. »_

 _La terre trembla sous leurs pieds, la roche s'effrita pour tomber dans une mer encore plus agitée, déchainée._

 _«Ce n'est pas la seule raison, ce n'est pas la raison principale. Alors dis-moi ce que tu caches, dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère !_

 _-Je…_

 _-Tu sembles si fière par moment mais aussi, si triste, scanda-t-elle en s'avançant pas à pas. Tu penses que rien ne peut t'atteindre parce que tu as tout enfermé au fond de toi derrière des barrières qui t'empêchent même de comprendre ce que tu ressens !_

 _-C'est faux, je…_

 _-Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte et grave._

 _-Non ! »_

 _Emma glissa, emportée par l'éboulement et se rattrapa à un rebord d'une hauteur considérable. Si elle avait de la chance elle tomberait dans l'eau, éviterait les rochers mais les rouleaux, alors l'emporteraient, la noieraient, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en sortir. La pierre humide était glissante, le vent tournoyait avec force et les vagues fouettaient parfois son corps endoloris. Lorsque la plus jeune leva les yeux, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, Ravena vit son regard incertain au travers de ses mèches blondes._

 _« Je… je glisse ! Aidez-moi ! Rugit presque l'adolescente._

 _-Dis-le Emma ! Laisse tes émotions s'exprimer !_

 _-Je… non, je…_

 _-Dis-le !_

 _-Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Hurla enfin Emma, la voix éraillée, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, répétât-elle plus faiblement avant de glisser, se rattrapant de justesse. Aidez-moi Ravena, je vous en pris. »_

 _Elle pouvait voir sa peur. La peur de mourir, la peur qu'elle ressentait à son égard alors qu'elle faisait en sorte de la pousser dans ses retranchements._

 _« Tu te trompes Emma. Tu es ma disciple et une enfant de cette confrérie. Tu es forte, vive d'esprit. Tu peux t'en sortir toute seule. Il suffit que tu brises tes barrières, que tu cherches au fond de toi.»_

 _La roche céda sous le regard plus scrutateur de Ravena, emportant sa disciple dans une vague fulgurante et destructrice. Emma disparut de son champ de vision, et alors qu'elle sondait la falaise en contrebas un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres derrière son masque de soie. Elle se redressa tandis que les éléments retrouvaient leur calme, lorsqu'elle reconnut la magie plus douce et encore un peu incontrôlable qui se trouvait partout, autour d'elle. Elle se tourna et tomba presque nez à nez avec Emma. Celle-ci était trempée et regardait ses mains, l'air incrédule._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle posant un regard incertain sur elle._

 _-Tu as su contrôler tes émotions, utiliser ta peur entre autre pour revenir dans un endroit plus sécurisant._

 _-Ne faites plus jamais ça Maîtresse Ravena ! »_

 _Elle leva un sourcil, un regard amusé face à l'air ronchon et faussement menaçant de son élève qui avait les poings serrés._

 _« La méditation ne marche pas avec toi, tu es bien trop agitée. Tu avais besoin d'apprendre à avoir peur, à libérer ta colère pour comprendre que nos émotions ne sont pas forcément néfastes, que nous devons les apprivoiser. C'était le meilleur moyen, siffla-t-elle la repoussant d'un doigt sur son front._

 _-Mouais…, grogna la blonde en se frottant le front. Mais c'était quand même un peu trop…intense…_

 _-On en a fini pour aujourd'hui, va te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité._

 _-J'ai droit à un bain ? Demanda-t-elle, presque surexcitée, un sourire éclatant sur le visage._

 _-Tu ne veux pas non plus un massage ?_

 _-Oh bah si vous proposez, rétorqua-t-elle, taquine._

 _-Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on confié une disciple pareille, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le temple et la porte secrète menant à la confrérie._

 _-Ah mais je suis sûre que vous m'aimez bien Maîtresse Ravena ! S'exclama Emma une fois à son niveau, bombant le torse fièrement._

 _-Disons que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te supporter. » Elle eut envie de rire en voyant l'air bougon de la blonde. « Dis-moi à quoi pensais-tu pour contrôler ta peur, t'apaiser et ainsi utiliser ta magie de la sorte ?_

 _-Oh… je… j'ai pensé à... à ce que je ressens pour vous. »_

 _Elle se stoppa et l'observa, interloquée par sa réponse, voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues, tandis qu'Emma sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre._

 _Elle ne se voyait pas comme une personne apaisante sachant que la blondinette avait été en colère contre elle, qu'elle avait fait en sorte de lui apprendre la peur. Et surtout que sa magie noire bouillonnait constamment en elle comme un feu inépuisable._

 _« Bon alors j'ai droit à un bain oui ou non ? Reprit la blondinette la sortant de ses réflexions._

 _-Je t'autorise à utiliser ma salle de bain mais c'est la seule et unique fois !_

 _-Merci Maîtresse Ravena, je vais mettre plein de mousse ! Et n'oubliez pas le massage, hein ?! »_

 _Elle soupira, une main sur le haut du visage alors qu'elle se retenait de rire à nouveau en regardant l'adolescente s'éloigner en courant._

 _Malgré son jeune âge, son innocence parfois plus présente, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emma avait grandi, que ses sentiments à son égard avaient évolués._

 _Et que sa disciple deviendrait une femme forte et magnifique._

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer, elle ne répondit pas à la question que la jeune femme s'était posée à elle-même, le pommeau toujours autant serré dans la paume de sa main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient soudainement alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Et la voix d'Emma s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence, l'obligeant à se plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux et dans leur passé commun.

« Je la comprends, je la vois seulement aujourd'hui, cette peur cachée au fond de vos yeux. »

 _En deux ans Emma n'avait pas seulement grandi physiquement, elle avait aussi mûri intérieurement._

 _Et Ravena ne voyait plus cette petite fille, elle ne voyait plus l'enfant mais une jeune femme belle et téméraire qui l'avait presque dépassée en taille ainsi qu'en carrure. Seulement, elle était l'héritière du Royaume Blanc, elle était pourvue d'une magie à la fois bienveillante et sombre par moment, encore instable. Une magie qui ne cessait de l'attirer à elle comme aimanté par son aura._

 _Etait-ce là le choix qu'Emma devait faire ? Entre le bien et le mal ?_

 _Elle se posait des questions et ses propres réponses lui faisaient peur._

 _Parce qu'en plus de sa magie, de l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir, il y avait ses sentiments nouveaux. Ceux qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés._

 _Elle attendrait, quelques mois de plus. Elle attendrait qu'Emma soit assez forte et elle disparaîtrait._

 _Si l'avoir dans cette armée de l'ombre était une aubaine, une vengeance contre la famille rivale, elle était aussi un danger pour son statut, pour elle._

 _Nonchalamment adossée au mur de pierre, les bras croisés, elle était en proie à ses réflexions. En jouant le rôle de Ravena elle avait adopté un comportement diffèrent, plus libérée qu'elle ne l'était en tant que Reine. Comme un souffle d'air frais dans les incessantes batailles qu'elle devait mener pour maintenir l'équilibre des Royaumes, ainsi que son autorité._

 _Emma était en train de se préparer pour son combat. Elle avait passé les autres épreuves avec brio, malgré des débuts parfois difficiles. La chasse, l'infiltration et pour elle : le contrôle magique._

 _Elle pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli pendant six ans. Fière de la ténacité de son élève même si elle savait que sa disciple n'avait alors montré qu'un tiers de ses capacités. Elle la regardait toujours lorsque deux émeraudes brillantes croisèrent son regard. Elle eut un frisson quand les gestes d'Emma se firent plus lent, perdue dans sa contemplation, un regard d'une étrange intensité._

 _Ravena se décolla du mur et se rapprocha. Elle s'assit face à elle, ses genoux butant contre ceux de la blonde, puis elle prit la deuxième bande et la main encore nue. Elle sentait les frissons sur sa peau, la sensation de son épiderme contre la douceur laiteuse qu'elle avait sous ses doigts, et elle devinait le regard scrutateur et profond, posé sur elle._

 _Depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué les regards, les sourires, la façon dont Emma s'appliquait à être la meilleure face à son jugement. Si deux ans auparavant elle avait fait ressortir ces étranges sentiments à son égard afin de lui permettre de s'apaiser, elle n'y avait pourtant pas cru, ne voyant là que de l'admiration. Aujourd'hui les agissements d'Emma la troublaient plus qu'elle n'osait le dire et le montrer. De ce fait, elle avait été moins présente, avait espacé les cours, ne privilégiait que la pratique à la théorie pour laisser cette dernière aux autres professeurs._

 _Elle fuyait._

 _« Que gagnerai-je en combattant ?_

 _-Tu le sais déjà Emma. Il ne te reste que cette épreuve pour t'élever au titre d'assassin et ainsi remplir tes premiers contrats à ta majorité._

 _-Je ne parlais pas de ce gain. »_

 _Elle stoppa ses mouvements, relevant le regard pour se plonger dans les yeux avides, brillants, magnifiquement empreint de convoitise._

 _« Que désires-tu ?_

 _-J'aimerais… j'aimerais voir votre visage. »_

 _Ses yeux ne montrèrent pas son étonnement, pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise._

 _« Non._

 _-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?_

 _-Cela n'a rien à voir._

 _-Alors qu'avez-vous à cacher, Maîtresse Ravena ? Pourquoi avez-vous peur de me le montrer ? Est-ce une cicatrice ?_

 _-Tu devrais penser à ton combat et non au reste._

 _-Mais le reste comme vous dites et tout aussi important pour moi ! S'offusqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Pourquoi me fuyez-vous depuis quelques mois ? »_

 _Elle avait repris machinalement le bandage pour le finir, et bien qu'elle avait lâché sa main, Emma attrapa vivement son poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir._

 _« Qu'ai-je fait qui vous a déplu ?_

 _-Emma…, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, agacée._

 _-Je ne demande rien, juste de pouvoir voir derrière le voile, pouvoir connaître cette part que vous cachez. »_

 _Elle avait dit ses mots d'un ton plus bas, presque las, une main se rapprochant de son visage. Emma avait à peine touché le voile du bout des doigts que Ravena les avait rattrapé, son regard plus furieux._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas céder, mais elle n'arrivait plus à jouer correctement son rôle, autant celui de Ravena que celui de simple instructrice._

 _« J'ai dit, non ! »_

 _Elle se leva d'un coup, prenant le reste des bandes pour les ranger dans l'armoire, elle soupira en fermant la porte, en proie à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se blottir contre elle dans son dos, deux bras entourant sa taille._

 _Et elle ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre elles en cet instant précis, ni pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas tout arrêter, partir tout simplement._

 _« Ravena… »_

 _Son souffle la fit frémir et lorsqu'elle se détourna enfin, se retrouvant bien trop proche d'Emma son regard clair la captiva. Alors elle laissa les doigts délicats glisser sur sa tempe pour disparaître et s'enfouir dans ses cheveux sombre, coiffés en une tresse large laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber de chaque côté de son visage._

 _« J'ai envie de voir votre visage… parce que j'ai envie… »_

 _Ses yeux cherchèrent sans le contrôler les lèvres fines en face d'elle. Et ces dernières se posèrent sur les siennes avec timidité. Le tissu les séparait, mais son cœur battait fortement et son souffle n'en était pas moins rapide. Elle aurait voulu que le voile disparaisse, elle aurait pu d'un claquement de doigt._

 _Seulement, elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait près de vingt-neuf ans maintenant, elle n'était pas faite pour elle._

 _Elle s'écarta brusquement pour se diriger vers la sortie, s'arrêtant en chemin dos à la jeune femme, ne voulant pas croiser son regard._

 _« Il est temps, Emma._

 _-Mais… Ravena attendez ! »_

 _Et elle quitta la salle, sans un mot, sans se retourner._

 _Tout partait en vrille, les choses étaient allées trop loin. Elle avait été bien trop insouciante, bien trop souple. Emma était jeune, était l'une des héritières d'un autre Royaume, sa disciple dont la magie était semblable à une eau calme qui pouvait devenir dévastatrice sous une tempête. Elle était cette tempête et n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle._

 _Elle était son requiem._

 _Cachée dans l'obscurité, elle avait vu le combat. Elle avait vu ses prouesses et sa victoire._

 _Dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards, elle déposa son médaillon dans une enveloppe, celui-là même que son père lui avait offert avant de mourir. Elle laissa l'enveloppe marqué du nom de la jeune disciple sur son lit et disparu dans la nuit._

 _Pour ne plus jamais revenir._

Partie un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs, Regina baissa sa garde et sentit deux mains attraper fortement ses poignets.

Elle frissonna à la magie qui s'éleva en face d'elle, une puissance enfouie mais un pouvoir doux et lumineux, plus calme, plus contrôlé que ce qu'elle avait connu par le passé. La jeune fille avait tant appris depuis son départ, avait changé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte Emma avait défais ses liens, pour user de ses pouvoirs afin de la paralyser et ainsi inverser leur position, la plaquant brutalement contre le matelas.

« Comment…

-Vous me sous-estimez, Maîtresse Ravena. » Murmura son élève d'une voix suave qui la fit frémir d'anticipation bien malgré elle.

L'élève avait-elle dépassé le maître ?

Elle serrait toujours fortement la garde de sa dague mais Emma maintenait ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête d'une prise plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonnée. Seule la clarté de la nuit lui permettait de voir l'éclat brillant de ses yeux malicieux.

« Je vois enfin votre visage.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte…

-Je vous trouvais belle sans même le voir, je vous trouvais mystérieuse et si déstabilisante. Je ne sais pas à quel moment précisément j'ai commencé à vous aimer.

-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, rugit-elle, le cœur en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée. Relâche-moi !

-Je vous aimais, je vous étais dévouée corps et âme mais vous m'avez abandonnée. »

Son regard changea, ses iris clairs se voilèrent d'amertume et de colère, de déception.

« Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, tu ne comprenais rien aux choses de l'amour, argua-t-elle, séchement. Ce n'en était pas, c'était de l'admiration…

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! S'emporta la blonde, lui coupant la parole. Peut-être que je ne comprenais pas tout mais ce que je ressentais était bien réel, j'ai essayé de vous oublier dans les bras d'une autre et je pensais que c'était le cas avant de vous revoir. J'ai voulu vous oublier, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour… mais vous avez laissé en moi une marque au fer rouge. »

 _Le jour de sa dernière épreuve lorsqu'Emma vint frapper à la chambre de son mentor quelques heures plus tard, le silence lui répondit. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, la fraicheur de la nuit s'infiltrant par la fenêtre ouverte, était saisissante._

 _« Ravena ? »_

 _Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, pourtant l'appeler était comme un réconfort. Elle y avait cru, elle y croyait encore. Elle avait eu peur de ses sentiments, elle ne les comprenait pas, mais lorsqu'elle prit l'enveloppe, lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif et qu'elle comprit qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre, tout lui semblait si fade, triste. Elle se sentait vide._

 _Était-ce comme cela l'amour ? Ravena lui avait dit que c'était une forme de faiblesse mais aussi de force, elle lui avait dit que l'amour pouvait faire mal. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point._

 _Elle s'allongea sur le lit de son mentor, prit un coussin contre elle, ses larmes se déferlant, creusant ses joues._

« Je… je ne savais pas Emma, répondit-elle confuse après la révélation qu'elle lui fit.

-Vous vous en foutiez pas mal…

-Ne pense pas et ne parle pas à ma…

-Du moins c'est ce que j'ai pensé, continua la jeune femme en la coupant à nouveau, mais en réalité… vous aussi vous aviez peur de ce que vous ressentiez, susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers son visage. Tout comme aujourd'hui vous avez peur. Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir car je le vois dans vos yeux, je suis votre faiblesse…

-Tu te crois si importante ?

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! »

Sa voix était plus ferme, plus stricte, elle n'avait pas réalisée à quel point Emma avait changé. Elle la voyait comme une enfant bien que ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Et il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, ce fut en partie pour son incapacité à lui dire la vérité sur ses origines, pour ses mensonges qu'elle avait quitté la confrérie. Cette confrérie qu'elle avait elle-même bâti, qu'elle avait abandonnée et qui se retournait contre elle aujourd'hui.

C'était une épreuve pour elle, qui n'admettait jamais ses faiblesses. Quel quelles soient.

« Oui, Emma ! Oui tu étais cette faiblesse et oui tu l'es encore bien malgré moi, s'insurgea la brune soudainement. C'est cela que tu voulais entendre ? Est-ce que cela te réconforte, cela te réjouit ? Et après ? Tu veux te venger parce que je suis partie, parce qu'il était préférable que j'agisse ainsi pour notre bien ! Tu n'avais que seize ans Emma, j'en avais treize de plus, j'étais bien trop vieille pour toi, bien trop sombre. »

Elle sentait la magie en train de s'amenuiser de plus en plus au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'Emma se redressait, tandis que les mains se desserraient autour de ses poignets. Et elle ne bougea pourtant pas de sa position l'épiant scrupuleusement.

La jeune femme semblait plus pensive.

« J'ai changé Regina, je ne suis plus une enfant. » Dit-elle d'une voix grave après plusieurs minutes de silence, les yeux assombris, se penchant vers elle à nouveau, ses mains enfouis dans sa chevelure sombre, son souffle contre sa joue, son oreille. « Et vous êtes… mon dieu vous êtes tellement belle. »

Elle déglutit en sentant ses pulsions reprendre le dessus.

« Et s'il n'y avait que votre beauté… »

Le souffle chaud dans son cou la fit frémir et elle se plongea dans le regard trouble qui lui fit face à nouveau.

« Il y a tellement de chose que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore chez vous.

-J'ai changé moi aussi.

-Pourtant je ressens la même chose. »

Emma colla son front contre le sien.

« Et j'ai tellement envie de vous. »

Sa voix était rauque et emprise par le désir, elle sentit le souffle sur ses lèvres et déglutit une nouvelle fois, le souffle lourd. Elle profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser un peu plus loin dans la pièce, laissant la blonde ébaubi à genou sur le lit, entourée d'une nappe de fumée mauve qu'elle écarta d'une main.

« Je sais. »

Le sourire qui se fendit sur le visage d'Emma et son petit rire, la laissa pantoise quelques secondes. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne manquait pas de confiance en elle avec cette affirmation, mais le désir d'Emma n'était pas seulement visible, il était perceptible.

Et contagieux.

« Vous aussi, vous ressentez la même chose. » Souffla Emma comme une évidence, se levant pour se rapprocher d'un pas lent, un sourire presque carnassier sur le visage.

Elle aurait pu partir, disparaître mais elle devait avant tout savoir par qui la jeune assassin avait été envoyé. Mais oui… elle avait du désir pour son ancienne élève, un désir ardant, si fort qu'il aurait brulé son âme pour la condamner à l'enfer éternel. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, pas même pour Daniel son amour de jeunesse, pas même pour ses autres amants ou amantes.

Non c'était différent et bien plus effrayant.

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, ta présence, ton contrat prouve que ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si tu as été choisie.

-Quelqu'un savait qui vous étiez ?

-Seulement deux personnes.

-Je suis peut-être votre faiblesse mais vous êtes au dessus de cela, vous n'avez pas défaillie… vous… avez usé de vos charmes sur moi, vous auriez pu me tuer d'un claquement de doigt.

-Seulement mes souvenirs m'ont fait défaut et peut-être que le commanditaire le savait.

-Comme il devait savoir pour vos sentiments, tenta-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

-Emma… tu te trompes…

-Oh non, vous ne me la ferez pas à moi, s'agaça la bonde en comblant la distance d'une démarche plus séductrice. Je vois clair dans votre jeu, j'ai ce don de voir la vérité dans les yeux d'une personne et vous mentez, encore, vous vous mentez à vous même. Vous essayez de détourner mon attention, mais je sais ce que je ressens, je connais votre magie, je la sens à nouveau résonner en moi et elle ne demande qu'une chose. » Elle était arrivée à son niveau pressant son corps contre le sien, la collant à la fenêtre les mains à plat contre les carreaux de chaque côté de sa tête. « Moi. »

Emma se pencha vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle devenant plus précipité.

Mais encore une fois, elle disparut pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce.

Elle entendit la blonde tousser, soupirer et la regarda baisser les bras après avoir écarté la fumée.

« Arrêtez de vous enfuir ! Rugit-elle en se détournant. C'est vraiment frustrant…

-Tiens-toi et je n'aurais plus à le faire.

-Embrassez-moi et je n'aurais plus à me tenir.

-Il y a plus important.

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus important à plus de deux heures du matin ?

-Nous devons savoir qui veut ma mort. Tu sais que quand ils sauront que tu n'as pas rempli ton contrat, ils enverront quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais qu'ils pourraient penser que tu les as trahis, rappela-t-elle, élégamment assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Je ne sais comment un tel contrat a pu arriver entre les mains du conseil sans que ma régente ne l'intercepte. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, pensive.

Les autres royaumes, les autres régents auraient pu se retourner contre elle mais pas elle, pas sa régente en qui elle avait toute confiance. Emma avait dû être envoyée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait bien du mal à réfléchir, à se concentrer sur ce contrat, troublée par son passé, ses envies, et l'aura que la jeune femme dégageait.

« Je sais tout cela, je sais qu'un autre viendra bien que nous avons le temps avant qu'il nous retrouve… et je trouverais une solution, je ne veux pas remplir ce contrat…

-Tu ne peux pas refuser, ce n'est pas qu'un contrat, c'est un pacte de sang, un devoir.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? Parce que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, je ne le voulais pas avant même de réaliser qui vous étiez pour moi.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

-Le jour où je vous ai vu dans la clairière, j'ai vu un tout autre visage. J'ai su que je ne pourrais pas vous tuer, mais j'ai été jusqu'à pénétrer dans vos appartements, parce que je devais aller au bout, parce que c'était mon devoir mais… malgré tout mon cœur lui ne le voulait pas et vous l'avez comprit. Qu'importe pour moi que vous êtes plus âgée, que vous êtes une magicienne, une Reine, que vous ayez commis des crimes, parce qu'une guerre n'est jamais sans trahison, sans perte, sans manipulation des deux camps. Je sais que si vous avez terrifié des peuples, c'était pour ne pas perdre la face et par vengeance peut-être. Je sais que si vous avez tué ce n'était pas pour satisfaire votre soif de sang, mais parce que vous défendiez votre vie, votre royaume et votre peuple. C'est ce que nous sommes nous les assassins, une armée de l'ombre qui défend les intérêts de notre monde, de nos royaumes pour le bien de tous, même si nous sommes haïs. Vos raisons n'ont pas toujours étaient bonnes, tout comme vos actes et vos choix mais je sais aussi que votre propre peuple est libre et prospère grâce à vous. Blanche-Neige le sait tout autant, seulement votre passé commun vous empêche de voir où sont les véritables fléaux de notre monde. La haine, la rancœur, la culpabilité et bien d'autre qui œuvre possiblement dans l'ombre. »

Sa diatribe l'avait laissée sans voix. Ce n'était pas par rapport à la guerre, à Blanche, à ce contrat.

Non ce n'était pas cela qui la rendit muette, le cœur battant à tout rompre, c'était ce qu'Emma avait dit avant. Ce qu'elle avait vu en elle, ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis si longtemps. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait préféré ne rien voir, mais elle-même était aveugle, elle-même voulait fuir sa présence. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments. Peur de se montrer faible et de faire une terrible erreur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main chaleureuse se posa sur sa joue.

« Je suis devenue un Assassin pour vous, j'ai atteint ce rang en sachant que vous en seriez fière et en vérité je n'arrivais pas à vous oublier car j'avais l'espoir de vous revoir. Vous qui avez été mon instructrice, si je vous trahis, je trahis la Confrérie.

-Tu es en train de la trahir.

-Je préfère la trahir que de vous laisser affronter ce fléau seule, cette menace qui pèse sur vous. Sur nous tous.

-Emma, tu y seras mêlé et je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies tout pour moi, pour cette guerre idiote ou une tout autre bataille !

-C'est ça qui vous fait peur, que je me sacrifie, que je prenne des risques qui pour vous semblent futile ? »

Regina posa une main sur celle de la blonde. S'il n'y avait que cela, tout serait plus simple car elle n'aurait jamais fuit, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son élève, elle aurait été capable de l'avoir à ses côtés. Emma ne savait pas tout, elle ne savait rien de ses premières intentions à son égard vis-à-vis de sa véritable famille. Pourtant ses mots l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait changé avec le temps, cette vengeance devenant plus une vieille rancœur de sa mère qu'un but ultime.

Et de ce qu'elle savait cela avait été pareil pour Blanche, peut-être plus encline à lui en vouloir.

Mais tout remontait à la surface, cette partie d'elle sans scrupule qui avait envie de faire qu'Emma soit sienne, de révéler au monde cette fabuleuse magicienne dont le pouvoir était comparable au sien. Elle verrait la souffrance du Royaume Blanc mais elle verrait aussi celle d'Emma.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Dans un souffle son ancienne élève lui apporta la réponse à ses tourments.

« Ce qui me tuerait se serait de vous laisser partir encore une fois. »

Les lèvres de son ancienne élève se posèrent sur les siennes avec appréhension. Elle ne disparut pas cette fois. Ses lèvres, au contraire, bougèrent, s'ouvrir légèrement pour se refermer sur celle de la blonde et appuyer son baiser. Ses yeux clos, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma pour la rapprocher, leur baiser devenant plus langoureux, plus savoureux. Et dans son ventre un feu se réveilla, chassant ses doutes, détruisant les quelques barrières, les chaînes qu'elle s'était elle-même imposées.

Elle s'écarta pour lécher du bout de la langue la lèvre supérieure d'Emma qui ne retint pas un soupir d'extase. Et cela ne fit qu'exalter ses propre sens, lui procurer un frisson qui longea sa colonne pour se déposer sur ses reins. Son ventre se tordait de plaisir, d'anticipation, d'envie, alors qu'elle se reculait pour se plonger dans ses yeux clairs aux pupilles dilatées.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'engages, de quoi je suis capable…

-Je sais ce que je souhaite et je n'ai plus peur de vous.

-En es-tu sûre ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En quelques mots, elle avait réussi à déstabiliser cette blonde chevronnée.

Cette dernière reprit tout de même un peu de consistance.

« Le danger rode à l'extérieur, votre château n'est possiblement plus un lieu sûr surtout en pleine nuit alors autant nous occuper en attendant l'aube. » Suggéra la jeune femme d'une voix suave.

Regina rapprocha son visage, embrassa furtivement son cou avant de coller sa bouche à son oreille.

« Qui te dis que le danger n'est pas ici. »

Emma avait fait renaître en elle cette chose qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir, à cacher pendant toutes ses années.

Un désir ardent, incontrôlable et sauvage.

* * *

 **Suite dans une semaine :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.**


	3. Partie 3

**Dans les temps ;)**

 **Note importante pour commencer /!\ Il y aura un épilogue car comme d'habitude mon imagination est partie un peu plus loin que prévue.**

 **Je vous remercie pour l'engouement que vous me partagez sur cet OS, c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de vous lire. Merci aux** Guest **et à** PinGuouine **en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant :)**

 **Et, j'espère rattraper la fin frustrante de la Partie 2 où certaines ont attendu tout le long qu'elles se sautent dessus (je ne dirais pas qui ;))... Alors je vous le dis de suite... je me suis un peu... beaucoup lâché.**

 **Donc pour celles qui n'aime pas le M... bah vous ratez quelque chose x) lol**

 **Vous m'en voudrez pas trop du coup si j'ai loupé des fautes parce que j'avais le cerveau un peu en feu quand même et ma correctrice aussi xD**

 **Enfin je dis ça mais j'attends d'avoir vos avis ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps: Point de vue d'Emma et de Regina.**

 **J'aimerais bien être une petite sourie pour voir vos têtes :p**

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 3 -**

Parce qu'elle avait déjà voulu franchir la limite par le passé, en ôtant le voile qui lui permettait de mieux dissimuler une partie de sa vie. Parce qu'elle s'était retenue de le faire en sachant qu'Emma était beaucoup trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée en matière de magie et bien trop instable. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais avouée qui elle était réellement, tandis que la jeune femme était en quête de son identité.

Ce fût pour toutes ces raisons, et d'autres qu'elle n'assumait pas, qu'elle avait fui pour ne jamais revenir.

Si Emma avait déjà compris que depuis tout ce temps, depuis près de dix ans c'était son instructrice qu'elle avait attendue, qu'elle n'avait pas pu remplacer avec d'autre et qui faisait battre son cœur, Regina réalisait seulement que son ancienne élève avait été l'unique personne qui avait fait ressortir tout ce qu'elle essayait de cacher, la seule à avoir vu son âme. Et la seule qu'elle voulait réellement posséder.

Un sourire taquin sur le visage, Emma s'approcha afin de combler la distance vers ses lèvres mais elle l'arrêta d'un doigt autoritaire.

« Ne soit pas si impatiente.

-Impatiente ? Vous m'avez abandonné, vous êtes partie, vous ne m'avez plus donné signe de vie pendant près de dix ans et vous me dites que je suis impatiente ? S'emporta la blonde, attrapant son poignet fermement pour l'écarter de son visage.

-Impatiente, désobéissante et je dirais même un peu vicieuse, siffla-t-elle, irritée par son geste impulsif, se dégageant vivement de sa poigne.

-D-désobéissante, v-vicieuse ? S'offusqua la jeune femme, perdant de son assurance.

-En effet, Em-ma, accentua-t-elle avec un sourire tendancieux. Parce qu'en plus de te laisser emporter par ta colère, ta frustration, tes émotions, tu sembles avoir oublié cette règle primordiale que je t'ai enseignée. » Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, pour ensuite effleurer son cou de ses ongles, glissant ses doigts sur le col de sa chemise. « Ne t'avais-je pas parlé de cette règle qui concerne le regard ?

-Que je ne devais permettre à ma cible de croiser mon regard qu'après l'avoir tuée.

-Et qu'as-tu fait dans la clairière ? Qu'as-tu fait ce soir, dans ma chambre ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix doucereuse, rauque, descendant ses ongles pour suivre une ligne imaginaire passant entre ces deux monts qu'elle désirait sentir sous ses doigts. « Tu t'es laissée submerger par tes émotions, tes envies, tu as perdu tes moyens. N'es-tu pas vicieuse, n'avais-tu pas des pensées lubriques, alors que le corps tremblant de désir, tu m'observais me dévêtir… » Elle pouvait sentir le cœur d'Emma s'accélérer sous la pulpe de ses doigts alors qu'elle la repoussait d'une main, un pas, après l'autre. « Jusqu'à ce que je t'apparaisse complètement nue.

-Vous aviez senti ma présence, exprima la jeune femme d'une voix éraillée, déglutissant, son dos entrant en contact avec le mur.

-La fenêtre ouverte, ton aura si particulière, ton cœur qui bat si vite, si fort, comment n'aurais-je pas pu sentir ta présence ?

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas arrêtée avant…

-J'attendais simplement que tu viennes à moi, avoua-t-elle, collant presque son corps au sien.

-En sachant qui j'étais ?

-Que veux-tu c'est plus fort que moi, taquina-t-elle, la voix suave. Je voulais te piéger de la plus agréable des façons.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si triste ? »

La question la surprit et tandis qu'elle ne retint pas un sourire triste, elle baissa les yeux pour les replonger dans les deux émeraudes qui attendaient une réponse.

Et elle lui devait des réponses.

« Parce que tu es celle qui a été choisi, toi mon requiem. Toi, la main qui devait mettre fin à la vie d'une tueuse.

-Et maintenant, ne sommes nous pas deux tueuses poursuivies par la mort ?

-Alors nous devrions profiter de notre vie tant que nous le pouvons. »

Emma se tut, le silence accueillant ses mots, le regard noir de désire.

« Dis-moi Emma. » Continua Regina, la sortant de ses pensées quelque peu charnelles. « Ce que tu as vu dans ma chambre, ce que tu as osé observer, t'a plu ? » Susurra la Reine d'une voix pleine de sensualité, ses doigts continuant leur chemin sur le ventre plat de son ancienne élève, qui se retenait tant bien que mal de la plaquer au mur le plus proche.

D'un sang froid exemplaire, ne voulant pas céder trop rapidement, la jeune femme resta silencieuse et ferma les yeux, inspirant pour évacuer la chaleur qui irradiait tout son corps.

« Oui.

-Hum, et que voulais-tu me faire ? Que voudrais-tu que _Je_ te fasse Em-ma ? »

Regina voyait son regard plus troublé, ses yeux assombris par l'appétence, par l'envie, alors qu'elle avait admirablement contenu les pulsions qui semblaient mettre ses nerfs à vif. Emma voulait vraisemblablement lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui résister, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son propre désir. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait eu tort en disant qu'Emma se laissait encore emporter par la colère ou n'importe quelle autre émotion.

Mais combien de temps encore arrivera-t-elle à résister ?

Fixement ancrée dans ses yeux, elle continuait de descendre ses doigts butant sur le ceinturon de cuir quand une main douce, chaude se posa sur sa joue.

« Je voulais… je voudrais vous faire l'amour comme vous le méritez, souffla enfin la jeune femme, d'une voix plus basse, plus grave.

-Comme je le mérite ? Comme une Reine ? Comme une femme ou comme quelqu'un que tu veux punir de t'avoir fait souffrir ? » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres descendant encore sa main plus bas, alors que le corps proche d'elle trembla, alors que la respiration d'Emma se faisait plus lourde et que ses doigts possessifs et tremblants s'insinuaient dans sa chevelure brune.

La jeune femme était en train de perdre le contrôle pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle sentit le souffle de son ancienne élève se couper après avoir étouffé un gémissement, tandis qu'elle avait fait pression sur son entrejambe. Les yeux à demi clos Emma avait bien du mal à retrouver une respiration normale, son corps entier ne demandant plus que les attentions qu'il exigeait depuis longtemps.

« Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt que je te libère de ta frustration ? »

Elle combla le vide pour directement mordre la lèvre inférieure en face d'elle, son autre main posée sur la nuque afin d'appuyer son baiser devenu possessif. Le baiser s'intensifia, sa langue caressa l'autre avec avidité, ses lèvres embrassèrent avec gourmandise. Les gémissements, la respiration plus étouffée d'Emma alluma encore plus le feu en elle, dévorant ses entrailles, son cœur et ainsi faire ressurgir ses envies les plus secrètes.

Dans l'action, elle remonta ses mains, pour défaire la jeune assassin de son pourpoint, trop encombrant, et le jeta au sol un peu plus loin.

« Baisez-moi Ravena, lâcha abruptement la blonde dans un souffle éraillé en s'écartant des lèvres tant convoitées, son autre main allant rejoindre la première de l'autre côté de son visage. Je veux que vous me preniez comme si c'était la seule et unique fois.

-C'est donc cela que tu souhaites. »

Il ne suffit que d'un revers de main pour que les liens qui avait auparavant ligotés Emma au lit, ne réapparaissent et suivent les courbes de son corps frissonnant de désir, pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et les lier entre eux au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous…

-Patience. » Souffla-t-elle, charmeuse, se reculant de quelques pas pour se changer d'un revers de main. « N'est ce pas cette version de moi que tu voulais ? »

Une nouvelle fois dans la peau de Ravena, dans cette tenue qu'elle n'avait plus jamais remise depuis le jour où elle avait quitté la confrérie. Emma l'observa ébahie, ses yeux détaillant l'ensemble qu'elle avait ajusté, ne gardant que ses cuissardes en cuir, son pantalon moulant et son bustier parsemé de broderies noires, tous deux d'un rouge aussi sombre que le sang, et qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Sa tenue n'était pas complète, mais elle la trouvait toujours aussi irrésistible et mystérieuse, même sans le voile qui avait longtemps caché une partie de son visage. Bien que ce ne fût pas le cas en étant Ravena, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, maintenus en place sur le côté droit et son visage légèrement maquillé pour faire ressortir ses yeux bruns.

« Désormais vous êtes une seule et même personnes à mes yeux.

-Mais tu es bien plus excitée de me voir ainsi, dans cette tenue, sourit-elle, quelque peu malicieuse. Tu es plus sûre et déterminée que par le passé, mais il y a une part de moi que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir, une part de moi dont je ne parle à personne, alors es-tu prête à la découvrir ? M'aimes-tu au point d'accepter ce que je suis dans mon entièreté.

-Oui. Montrez-moi cet aspect de vous que je ne connais pas, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Tu m'as l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

-Laissez-moi me libérer et je vais vous montrez à quel point je le suis.

-Arrogante en plus de cela. » Nargua-t-elle d'un petit rire moqueur, usant de sa magie pour protéger leur chambre de toute intrusion intempestive. « Vois-tu, je ne suis pas très contente de toi. Après tout ce que je t'ai appris, tu t'es laissée prendre par tes propres sentiments, scanda-t-elle en s'avançant lentement vers la blonde accentuant son déhanché. Et ce genre de comportement, me donne l'envie de t'apprendre une leçon. »

Elle l'embrassa plus sauvagement, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde et ainsi l'attraper d'une poigne ferme. D'un coup de langue, elle força Emma à ouvrir la bouche pour en avoir une nouvelle fois l'accès. Collant son corps au sien, Regina étouffa son gémissement par ses lèvres qui savourèrent encore et toujours plus le baiser. Ses mains, ses ongles, suivaient la courbe de sa nuque, de son cou jusqu'au col de sa chemise.

« C'est… plutôt agréable comme leçon. » Soupira la blonde, plus taquine, le souffle court, le cœur palpitant alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut lorsque deux mains lui arrachèrent sa chemise sur toute la longueur. Regina la laissa torse nu, le regard avide, assombrit par une soif qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps et par l'envie irrésistible de la faire taire. Elle entoura doucement sa mâchoire de ses doigts délicats et caressa ses lèvres d'un pouce, que la plus jeune prit entre ses dents.

« Toi qui est si désobéissante, sauras-tu rester silencieuse ? »

Emma, les pupilles dilatées, hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais, rajouta-t-elle. Tu as le droit de me répondre seulement si tu finis par mon appellation, celle que tu connais si bien. Si cela ne te convient pas, si je vais trop loin, alors tu n'auras cas dire _miroir._ Tu as compris ? »

Prise par le jeu, le regard brillant, Emma s'exprima d'une voix enrouée.

« Oui, Maitresse Ravena. Sachez que je vous fais confiance.

-C'est une sécurité, renchérit-elle. Un seul mot et tout s'arrête. »

Docilement, Emma acquiesça, silencieuse cette fois, esquissant un sourire espiègle.

« Mais pour commencer, efface moi ce sourire. » Ordonna-t-elle, sa main entourant totalement sa mâchoire puis son cou sans trop serrer, pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche plus voracement.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de lui faire mal, elle voulait simplement la soumettre, cependant elle connaissait sa part d'ombre. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux pas seulement par rapport à Emma et au simple fait qu'elle pourrait fuir, mais pour elle-même car elle savait qu'après cela, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Ses ongles dessinèrent des sillons sur la peau claire, passèrent sur la poitrine qui se gonfla, les pointes se dressant fièrement vers elle dans l'attente de ses attentions. Elle parsema la mâchoire de baisers sulfureux, entendant déjà la respiration accélérée de la jeune femme.

Emma pencha la tête afin de lui permettre consciemment d'embrasser son cou, et ainsi longer une ligne invisible du bout de la langue pour mordre le lobe de son oreille. Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin sur le ventre ferme avant de buter une nouvelle fois sur le ceinturon qu'elle enleva d'une main habile, faisant claquer le cuir dans l'air.

« Ecartes les jambes.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire, Maîtresse ? Demanda la blonde, mitigée entre impatience et perplexité.

-Ne t'ai-je pas donné un ordre ? »

Emma déglutit, mais son regard fier et plein d'audace lui démontra que la jeune femme désirait la tester. Et cela lui plaisait. Elle se recula pliant en deux le cuir afin de s'en servir pour effleurer le corps dénudé devant elle, ses yeux détaillant avec gourmandise les formes attrayantes, avant de faire claquer le ceinturon sur l'intérieur d'une des cuisses musclées de la jeune femme qui sursauta, surprise. Elle n'attendit pas pour faire claquer le ceinturon à nouveau sur l'autre cuisse afin de l'inciter à écarter définitivement les jambes.

Et Emma se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieuse. Pas à cause de la douleur mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gémir de plaisir. Regina se colla à nouveau à elle, passant ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à prendre une jambe contre elle pour ensuite enlever une première botte qu'elle lâcha sur le sol les yeux rivés aux siens. Elle fit de même avec l'autre, ses mains plus fermes sur les cuisses qu'elle palpait, qu'elle caressait, à chaque fois. Elle passa ses doigts sur l'entre-jambe de la blonde pour la faire trembler encore un peu plus par la pression qu'elle y exerça, avant de remonter sa main, griffant la peau fine de son ventre.

Et d'un claquement de doigts le pantalon disparut comme par enchantement.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas pour contempler la jeune femme qui ne portait maintenant plus qu'une chemise déchirée, le corps frissonnant par la fraicheur de la pièce, par l'excitation et le regard que Regina posait sur elle.

Emma semblait si fragile en cet instant, que la Reine ne put s'empêcher de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille, elle ne put se retenir de caresser sa joue tendrement, de voir et d'accepter son regard brillant qui tentait de lui transmettre sa passion, son amour silencieux.

« Tu es si belle. »

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, de sentir chaque battement de cœur se synchroniser avec le sien, chaque pulsation, chaque souffle, alors qu'elle posait la paume de sa main au dessus de sa poitrine, son front contre le sien.

« Si douce et désirable. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, sa main prit en coupe un sein et elle serra entre ses phalanges cette chair sensible pour la tendre encore plus, pour entendre la respiration d'Emma s'accélérer, entendre ses soupirs devenir plus lourds. Son autre main se posa sur ses reins, descendant sur le galbe de ses fesses. Elle remplaça les doigts joueurs sur sa poitrine par sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres suçant la pointe durcie avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses et de soulever la jeune femme qui entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et força sur le nœud de ses liens pour l'aider. Elle la maintenait aussi grâce à sa magie, grâce à son propre corps et fut surprise de sentir les mains d'Emma se poser sur ses épaules, puis sur sa nuque. Elle continua ses attentions pour l'exciter encore plus et mordit soudainement la chair tendre, entendant un gémissement de douleur étouffé, puis releva le regard vers les yeux qui l'épiaient.

« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais te détacher ?

-Personne, mais je désire vous toucher.

-Ne t'ai-je pas demandé quelque chose lorsque tu me réponds ?

-Mais je…

-Veux-tu vraiment jouer avec le feu, la coupa-t-elle, fermement.

-N-non, Maîtresse Ravena.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ce soir Emma, compris ? »

Emma scella ses lèvres au vu du regard qu'elle lui lança, bougeant énergiquement la tête de haut en bas et inversement, elle la trouvait attendrissante, telle une enfant prise en faute

Elle la relâcha et prit sa main délicatement, la guidant sans un mot vers la table en bois qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Emma, incertaine, resta sans bouger face à la table et rassembla ses cheveux sur le côté dans un geste machinal et nerveux.

« Enlève ton chemisier. »

Elle ne pouvait la voir mais elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, un souffle qui lui procura un frisson le long de son dos. Elle retira les restes de son chemisier, les laissant glisser sur le sol, et attendit la suite. Elle frissonna lorsque les mains douces et pourtant chaudes de Regina effleurèrent son dos et la poussèrent avec douceur à allonger son buste sur la table, sa poitrine écrasée contre le bois. Elle appréhendait ce moment, elle appréhendait ce que lui faisait Regina, elle avait vu son regard rassurant mais aussi plus sombre, stricte. Néanmoins, elle lui faisait confiance et elle aimait sa douceur, sa sauvagerie, son assurance. C'était nouveau et déroutant. Elle aimait tout ce que lui faisait son ancienne instructrice. Pourtant lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement du cuir d'en l'air, lorsqu'elle sentit le premier coup sur ses fesses elle sursauta, ses mains à plat sur la table. Au deuxième elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bois, elle n'avait pas mal, elle était excitée, terriblement excitée. Au suivant, plus fort, elle se mordit la lèvre avec force pour ne pas gémir le silence rompu par le claquement sur sa peau.

L'oreille contre le bois, elle pouvait entendre les vibrations de son propre cœur.

« Tu dois apprendre à obéir pour obtenir une récompense. » Susurra une voix suave à son oreille, sentant le poids du corps sur le sien, un baiser déposé sur son épaule, d'autres sur son dos le long de sa colonne. « Désobéit… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit claquer une dernière fois le ceinturon de cuir sur ses fesses, tandis qu'Emma retenait un autre gémissement de passer ses lèvres.

Elle sentit une main glisser sur sa peau échauffée, descendre lentement puis remonter l'intérieure de sa cuisse pour arriver jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

« Tu es restée silencieuse malgré tout, alors tu as le droit à cette fameuse récompense. » Souffla Regina à son oreille pressant ses doigts sur son sexe.

Elle sentait les palpitations dans tout son corps, son souffle se coupa alors que la brune la touchait, lui procurait ce dont elle avait besoin. Des dents mordillèrent son épaule, tandis que les doigts ne cessaient de bouger, de longer son intimité, de stimuler cette chair, ce point sensible qui réveilla chacun de ses sens et l'excita encore plus. Elle écarta machinalement les jambes, sentant le souffle chaud de Regina contre sa nuque, ses baisers appuyés sur sa peau de plus en plus échauffée. Et elle sentit les doigts insinuer en elle avec une telle lenteur qu'elle crut mourir par manque d'air. Les va et vient devenant plus rythmés, plus profond, son souffle alourdi, grave, elle ne pouvait presque plus retenir ses soupirs, ses gémissements.

« Je veux t'entendre cette fois. »

Malgré son souffle coupé, elle lâcha enfin les cris de plaisir qu'elle retenait. Elle aimait ça et elle en voulait plus.

Plus que tout, elle voulait la voir, l'embrasser, la toucher. Et son cœur, aux battements erratiques, se gonfla et palpita contre le bois.

Le front contre la table, elle était à deux doigts de crier son orgasme lorsque les va et vient se stoppèrent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le souffle saccadée, le corps tremblant.

« Retourne-toi. »

Elle se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et se tourna voyant le regard sombre, rempli de désir, les pupilles dilatées de la Reine. Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer et se rua sur ses lèvres, la porta pour l'asseoir sur la table, puis prit ses hanches entre ses mains pour la positionner sur le rebord et ainsi la rapprocher d'elle.

Elle allait suffoquer de plaisir, pourtant son corps en demandait toujours plus.

Regina poussa sur son buste pour l'allonger à nouveau, s'accrocha à ses hanches et posa un genou à terre pour ensuite se pencher et ainsi embrasser son mont de vénus, le regard rivé dans le sien. La Reine fut surprise de voir qu'Emma n'avait ou n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, alors qu'elle voyait son corps trembler de plus en plus, pendant que sa langue léchait son intimité, les lèvres prenant en otage cette boule de plaisir à vif. La blonde bascula sa tête en arrière, se cambra, le souffle de nouveau erratique. Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres fines tandis qu'elle ajouta ses doigts, reprenant ses va et vient plus lents et électrisant, puis plus vifs et profonds.

Et elle l'amena jusqu'à son paroxysme, pour entendre le cri presque gutturale venant d'un orgasme ravageur qui laissa Emma crispée puis pantelante les mains accrochées aux deux extrémités de la table. Alors elle arrêta petit à petit ses mouvements et embrassa le corps encore frissonnant pour ensuite l'aider à se relever, la gardant dans ses bras.

« Tu as été une bonne fille… dans l'ensemble. »

Emma étouffa un rire, resserrant son étreinte.

« Mais ce n'est pas terminer. »

Les yeux ronds qu'elle aperçut auraient pu la faire rire si elle n'était pas ancrée dans son rôle.

« Que désirez-vous, Maitresse ? »

Et si Emma ne jouait pas aussi bien le jeu.

« Il me semble que tu disais vouloir me faire l'amour comme je le méritais... Déshabille-moi » Ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

Le regard plus perçant, Emma posa ses mains sur le bustier et sans la lâcher des yeux, délia les cordelettes jusqu'à entrouvrir son haut qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle prit un instant pour contempler la splendeur de ce corps qu'elle avait pourtant déjà aperçu plus tôt et leva une main pour rapprocher ses doigts hésitant.

Regina remarqua son hésitation et attrapa sa main pour la poser sur son cœur.

Emma sentait les battements forts et rapides sous ses doigts. Elle sentait sa peau douce, chaude, la respiration plus profonde de son ancienne instructrice.

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, la poussa à son tour contre le mur un peu brusquement, longea ensuite sa mâchoire, son cou et ainsi provoquer ses soupirs tandis que deux mains, des ongles, s'agrippèrent à son dos. Elle descendit toujours plus bas pour arriver sur cette poitrine magnifique, aguichante, et prit le bouton durci entre ses lèvres, entre ses dents, pendant qu'une main se posait sur sa tête pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et l'inciter légèrement à continuer ses attentions là où elle était, puis plus bas. Elle finit à genoux, relevant un regard brillant vers Regina qui l'observait, patiente, rassurante. Ce regard pourtant sûr et serein, était toujours aussi perdu entre un désir ardent et une noirceur abyssale. La brune releva un pied qu'elle posa sur sa cuisse, elle s'occupa alors d'enlever sa cuissarde, puis la deuxième. Le regard rivé dans les yeux bruns qui l'épiaient, toujours à genoux elle se redressa pour faire glisser le pantalon qu'elle enleva à son tour en percevant la douceur de ses jambes qu'elle trouva magnifique.

Une main sur son menton l'incita à se plonger dans les opales quasi noires, et ainsi voir ce corps sculptural seulement éclairé par la lune.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes, Emma. »

La voix la fit frémir de plus belle, ses mains frôlèrent les jambes et la peau douce de Regina, sa langue gouttait sa peau sucrée, brûlante. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'au mont de vénus où elle ne tarda pas à y déposer ses lèvres, pour lui procurait les mêmes attentions qu'elle avait auparavant reçues.

Regina leva une jambe qu'elle posa sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle sentait déjà son ventre se tordre, sa respiration s'accélérer et la chaleur augmenter à nouveau dans son corps. Prendre Emma l'avait excitée, enivrée de plaisir mais ce que cette blonde téméraire lui faisait en cet instant n'avait encore rien à voir, c'était encore meilleur. Elle prit en coupe l'un de ses propres seins pour accentuer son plaisir, son autre main glissa sur les cheveux d'une couleur éclatante, aussi doux que de la soie, où elle y enfouit ses doigts avec délectation.

Elle n'avait imaginé Emma aussi expérimentée en matière de sexe et surtout aussi douée avec sa langue tant le plaisir était en train de la submerger totalement, de ravager chaque cellule de son corps, de faire battre son cœur si fortement, si erratiquement. Elle gémit son prénom, l'obligeant à se relever pour l'embrasser brusquement. Les doigts avaient remplacé les lèvres et continuaient de l'emmener là où elle n'était jamais allée malgré ses quelques amants de passage.

Ne dit-on pas que d'avoir des sentiments rends l'acte plus passionnel, plus beau, plus déstabilisant et nous rends totalement dépendant. Dépendant de cette émotion qui nous emmène au-delà de tout ce que nous avions connu.

Elle ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, Emma s'en rendit compte puisqu'à son tour elle la porta pour l'inciter à enrouler ses jambes autour d'elle et la colla un peu plus au mur. D'un bras elle la maintenait comme elle pouvait, tandis que de ses doigts elle continuait ses va et vient profonds et libérateurs qui ne cessaient de faire gémir la brune.

Presque à bout de souffle, elle accentua son geste et sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos.

La vague déferlante ravagea le corps de Regina, le feu irradia sa chair et elle étouffa son orgasme sur les lèvres fines qu'elle aimait tant embrasser. Leurs souffles précipités envahissaient le silence de la pièce, leurs regards se confondant l'un dans l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent plus chastement, plus langoureusement, afin de donner à leurs corps, leurs cœurs, le temps de se calmer.

Emma la relâcha, la libera de ses doigts pour la coller toujours plus contre le mur, ses deux mains se posant dans son dos. Elle sentait tous ses membres trembler et son cœur au bord de l'arythmie. Le souffle court, elle la serra comme si elle avait encore cette peur de la voir disparaître.

« Je ne sais ce que vous m'avez fait, souffla la jeune femme au creux de son oreille, son menton posé sur son épaule, parce que j'ai encore envie de vous, soupira-t-elle dans un souffle.

-N'es-tu pas fatiguée ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle en se décalant pour se plonger dans son regard, un sourire mutin s'élargissant sur son visage. Et vous, Maîtresse Ravena ?

-C'est mal me connaître si tu penses que j'en ai fini avec toi, sourit la dénommée avant de l'embrasser. Mets-toi à genoux, sur le lit. » Ordonna-t-elle alors d'une voix rauque encore emprise par son orgasme.

Regina resta adossée au mur, la respiration encore anarchique mais le cœur bien plus apaisé et l'observa agir sans que celle-ci ne rechigne. La blonde s'installa et la scruta en attendant la suite, ses cheveux blonds tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, le regard angélique remplie d'admiration et d'amour, la peau luisante par l'intensité de leurs ébats.

« Rapproche toi de la tête de lit et pose tes mains dessus. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, le regard avide, empreint de curiosité. La tête de lit lui arrivait à la poitrine tandis qu'elle était encore à genoux.

Alors elle décida enfin à se rapprocher, et usa une nouvelle fois de la magie.

Un genou sur le lit, elle contempla le dos fin et ô combien athlétique d'Emma, ses omoplates dessinées, sa colonne qu'elle caressa de ses doigts, sentant les quelques cicatrices parsemant son dos et le corps frémir à nouveau. A genoux, elle était soumise à ses douces attentions, assise sur ses talons, les cuisses écartées et les mains liées devant elle, au portant du lit. Regina se rapprocha, ses doigts remontant son dos pour venir frôler son épaule, écarter les quelques mèches blondes qui s'y trouvaient pour au final prendre sa gorge d'une main et ainsi l'obliger à pencher la tête. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule gracile, lécha son cou, embrassa sa mâchoire, excitée par la respiration d'Emma devenant rapidement erratique.

Elle usa de la magie, une dernière fois, pour faire apparaître un bandeau qu'elle lui attacha sur les yeux, tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle devenir plus précipité.

« Regina…

-Fais-moi confiance. » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres juste en dessous.

Elle s'accrocha délicatement à son cuir chevelu pour attirer son visage légèrement vers l'arrière et ainsi l'embrasser, ses lèvres se mouvant langoureusement, son cœur repartant à vive allure. Sa poitrine contre son dos, elle passa son autre main sur les côtes puis le ventre d'Emma. Elle prit en coupe un sein, son téton entre ses doigts, le massant jusqu'à sentir le corps de la jeune femme trembler une nouvelle fois contre le sien, entendre ses gémissements devenus incontrôlables.

Le souffle court, la main de Regina quitta son sein pour descendre plus bas, jusqu'à son intimité, ses doigts glissant aisément. Elle vit la jeune femme resserrer son étreinte sur le bois, se cambrer et se mordre la lèvre avec force pour se retenir de gémir, bien que la Reine pressentait que l'orgasme arriverait plus rapidement cette fois. Le corps athlétique bougeait de lui-même sur ses doigts, les laissant s'insinuer en elle avec vigueur. Et Regina sentait que même pour elle l'orgasme n'était pas loin et mordit dans la chair tendre pour étouffer un gémissement.

Le désir envenimait leurs veines, et son corps trembla d'anticipation, elle voulait à nouveau qu'Emma la touche, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, gémir ensemble dans un même souffle.

« Laissez… moi…, commença la blonde entre deux gémissements, Laissez-moi vous voir. »

Elle pressa sa paume sur son mont de vénus et l'embrassa à nouveau pour avaler le cri de jouissance de la jeune femme, puis la libéra de l'entrave autour de ses poignets, lui retira ce qui lui ôtait la vue pour lui accorder sa dernière demande. Alors qu'Emma reprenait son souffle, elle l'allongea sur le lit et la chevaucha avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles encore entrouvertes. Elle se redressa, le regard rivé dans les perles redevenues claires tandis que la jeune femme caressa sa joue d'une main douce.

« J'aime tout ce que vous me faites, mais j'aime aussi voir votre visage. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire tendre, l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mèches brunes tombant en cascade de chaque côté de son visage.

« Dit moi si je suis égoïste de vouloir que tu sois mienne ? De te vouloir à mes côtés pour l'éternité..., murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je suis déjà à vous, Maitresse, corps et âme… pour l'éternité.

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Emma. »

Elle sublima ses lèvres, encore, et son cœur se gonfla d'un amour qu'elle avait préféré taire, tandis que sa solitude disparaissait, sa peine s'envolait. En réalité, et malgré leur séparation ainsi que les longues années d'absence, c'est comme si tout semblait se remettre en place, c'est comme si tout semblait naturel. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une larme s'en échappa, larme qu'Emma effaça de ses lèvres.

« Je vous aime, Regina. Telle que vous êtes, je vous aime tellement que je pourrais tuer ou mourir pour vous.

-Ne dit pas cela. »

Leurs corps en sueur par leurs ébats, elle se redressa prenant en coupe le visage d'Emma pour qu'elle l'accompagne dans son mouvement. Les mains dans son dos se firent encore plus ferme, moins hésitantes et elles se serrèrent. Corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, leurs âmes s'enlacèrent en une seule et unique, complète.

Dans le silence seulement entrecoupé par leurs gémissements, leurs mains glissèrent encore et encore contre leur peau frissonnante de désir.

Et le temps sembla s'interrompre juste pour une nuit, juste pour cette nuit d'accalmie.

.

.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, ses pupilles s'habituèrent difficilement à la lumière du jour, elle sentait son corps engourdie. Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit et surtout sentit la main possessive sur son ventre. Elle longea le bras d'un regard apaisé pour voir celle qu'elle aimait, encore endormie, encore perdue dans ses songes.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ravena, ou Regina, - qu'importe-, soit une lève tard. Mais vu la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle ne désirait pas la réveiller. Seulement, lorsqu'elle bougea pour se mettre sur le côté elle l'entendit un grognement et elle ne put que sourire en enlevant une mèche sombre de devant son visage.

La brune ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant. Se faisant à la clarté de l'aube, elle détailla le visage souriant qui l'observait et se disait étrangement que s'était le plus beau qu'il lui était donné de voir. Qu'elle voudrait le voir chaque jour, à chaque réveil. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si… pathétiquement romantique et amoureuse ? Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse.

« Nous devrions y aller, lança-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- _Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?_ Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci et vous Regina ? _Oh et bien je suis un peu ronchon avec ce soleil qui me brûle les yeux_ …, se moqua légèrement la jeune femme, en l'imitant.

-Emma, grogna-t-elle en se redressant, la fourrure qui leur tenait chaud glissa de sa poitrine, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher. Depuis quand es-tu si puérile ? Demanda-t-elle, une main dans sa chevelure sombre pour la remettre en place.

-C'était pour plaisanter, ricana la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Vous êtes plutôt charmante quand vous êtes ronchon.

-Je ne suis pas ronchon. Dois-je te rappeler que nous devons trouver qui t'a engagé pour me tuer ?

-Oui, le contrat...

-Dit moi qui t'a parlé de ce contrat ? Qui t'a choisi parmi le conseil ? Ce sera un bon début.

-Oh et bien … »

Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite, impatiente.

« Donc ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi particulièrement et pourquoi elle a conservé ce contrat sur votre tête au lieu de trouver le commanditaire.

-Elle ?

-Oui, votre régente. Maléfique. »

Tout compte fait c'est elle qui allait commettre un meurtre pour cette mauvaise blague.

.

.

« Où nous as-tu emmené ? Toussa Regina, en chassant la fumée.

-Et bien il me semble que vous vouliez voir Maléfique. » Répondit-elle en lui montrant les bois en face d'elle d'une main avenante.

Après un bain salvateur, qui avait un peu trop duré, elles avaient remis leur tenue d'assassin afin de passer un peu plus inaperçue, bien que Regina savait les terres de sa vieille amie sans réels dangers.

« Nous sommes à la frontière de ses landes, réalisa-t-elle en observant le paysages forestier en face d'elle et la pleine verdoyante qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans ces contrées.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons atterri aussi loin.

-Maléfique a mis en place une barrière magique, même moi je ne peux entrer si je ne suis pas accompagner de son fidèle serviteur.

-Je suis plus un compagnon agréable qu'un serviteur. » Fit remarquer une voix masculine, dans la pénombre de la forêt.

L'intrus s'approcha et fit une révérence.

« Ma Reine, cela fait des années que vous n'êtes pas venue nous rendre visite.

-En effet cher Diaval, et je vois que tu as perdu quelques plumes depuis la dernière fois.

-Quand ce ne sont pas des poils ou des écailles, siffla-t-il, une moue écœurée.

-Maléfique prend toujours un malin plaisir à te changer en toute sorte d'animaux ?

-Eh bien, cela arrive, ce n'est pas que cela me déplaise, mais je déteste sentir le chien mouillé après ma transformation en loup.

-Je veux bien le croire. Peux-tu nous conduire à elle ?

-Mais bien sûr, je suis là pour cela. Veuillez me suivre. »

Elles arrivèrent dans le centre même des landes qui abritait une faune et une flore exceptionnelles, colorées et luxuriantes qu'Emma n'avait jamais eut le plaisir de contempler.

Elégamment assise dans un fauteuil fait de racines et lianes entremêlées, semblant confortable, Maléfique tenait un livre ouvert dans une main, jouait avec des flammes par des gestes fluides de l'autre. La sorcière des Landes comme certains l'appelaient, leva un regard bleu, brillant et passablement ennuyé vers ses nouvelles arrivantes.

Néanmoins, un sourire mutin s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que Regina se rapprochait déjà d'un pas décidé vers elle, ignorant le regard intrigué de Diaval.

« Chérie cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici. » Lança-t-elle claquant le livre d'un coup sec et refermant sa main pour éteindre les flammes qu'Emma observait fixement, comme hypnotisé, avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Je vois que notre jeune assassin a réussi à te sortir de ton château comme je le prévoyais, que me vaut ta venue ?

-C'est encore l'un de tes plans machiavéliques ! Tu savais qu'elle ne me tuerait pas ! Tu savais que je reviendrais ! S'énerva Regina.

-Ma chère amie, le seul moyen de te sortir de cette prison dans laquelle tu t'es enfermée depuis des années se trouvait être… la seule personne dans ce monde capable de te déstabiliser.

-Mais…

-Oh je t'en pris Regina, ne vient pas me dire que tu ne te sens pas plus heureuse et comblée par vos retrouvailles.

-Tu aurais pu me dire de venir ou l'amener, au lieu d'échafauder ce plan sournois !

-Premièrement, entêtée comme tu es, tu n'aurais jamais accepté et deuxièmement ce fut plus amusant et intéressant à observer. » Comprenant que son amie avait sans doute surveillé son assassin depuis le début, Regina sentit sa nervosité monter d'un cran, elle vit du coin de l'œil que son ancienne élève quant à elle, était devenue rouge pivoine. « Et dois-je te rappeler que tu as décidé de t'écarter de la confrérie et de tout problème qui la concerne ? Mais aussi que tu refusais de parler à qui que ce soit, même à moi, ton amie. Cela fait des années que j'essayais de te faire revenir et c'est Aurore qui m'a proposé cette idée.

-Aurore ? Elle connaissait notre lien ?

-Regina voyons, tu oublies qui elle est pour moi, mais aussi qu'elle genre de jeune femme têtue et perspicace elle est devenue. Et puis beaucoup de maîtres assassins le savait, que ce soit ton petit jeu de rôle ou votre lien si particulier. Seulement, ils te respectaient et ont toujours gardé le secret sur mes ordres. C'était plutôt amusant de te voir changer en étant Ravena, de te voir si différente, libérée de tes obligations de Reine. En revanche concernant le prénom que tu as choisi pour ton alter ego, je le trouve peu original à mon humble avis. »

\- Donc si je comprends bien, rien ne pèse sur nos têtes ? »

Maléfique la sonda d'un regard plus profond, perçant.

« Il y aura toujours des gens malfaisants, il y aura toujours des guerres et des fléaux qui tenteront de nous anéantir, de nous séparer mais arrives-tu enfin à comprendre qu'aussi forte que tu puisses être tu as tes faiblesses et tu ne peux te résoudre à rester seule, à t'enfermer dans le mensonge, à mettre tout cela de côté ? Parce que si tu veux protéger ceux qui te sont chers, alors tu devras agir. Nous devrons agir ensemble.

-Je comprends » Souffla-t-elle, résignée, après un silence, le regard ancré à ses yeux bleus, sages et vindicatifs.

Elle était la seule à lui faire entendre raison, et elle ne douterait jamais de sa loyauté. Elle ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir choisie en tant que Régente pour la représenter.

« Sache que même si j'ai profité de ce contrat pour t'envoyer Emma et te faire sortir de ton château, je n'en suis pas la commanditaire. Tu sais bien mieux que tout assassin que les contrats sont des pactes signée par le sang, une fois qu'il est lancé, qu'une personne à fait appel à la Confrérie, on ne peut l'annuler.

-Oui comme le pacte qu'un assassin passe avec ce même contrat jusqu'à remplir sa mission. Tu as mêlée Emma à cela en sachant qu'elle ne le remplirait pas, qu'importe même si elle se souvenait de moi. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte d'échouer ou de trahir la confrérie…

-Je sais, mais dans notre cas ce n'est pas un problème. Le contrat stipule que l'assassin choisi devra t'être totalement inconnu et de force égale. Votre passé à permis d'annuler le pacte qu'Emma a formulé, et au final il n'y a personne de force égal ou qui te surpasse en ce monde, hormis peut-être le Ténébreux.

-Il ne s'occuperait pas lui-même de ce genre de basse besogne. Si je ne l'avais pas retrouvée, il y a quelques années, ma sœur aurait pu être choisie.

-Mais elle n'est pas une assassin, elle gouverne le Royaume de l'Ouest et tu es la seule à t'y aventurer pour lui rendre visite.

-Alors je n'ai pas trahie la confrérie ? Demanda Emma d'une voix plus timide.

-Non.

-Mal', je dois dire que tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois… siffla Regina entendant le petit rire de la brune en face d'elle. Puis-je le voir ? »

Maléfique acquiesça et se leva pour se rapprocher de quelque pas. Elle ouvrit une main faisant apparaître un parchemin qu'Emma reconnut comme étant le fameux contrat. Seuls les régents pouvaient les lires pour ensuite choisir les assassins qui rempliront la mission demandée. Le pacte d'un assassin ce fait par le sang mais était aussi un lien magique, une magie qui les liés corps et âme à leur contrat. Qu'importe le temps, il devait le remplir mais s'ils échouaient, s'ils refusaient ou quand bien même ils trouveraient le moyen de se retourner contre le commanditaire, alors la mort venait les cueillir. Être un assassin était un choix, une dévotion et tous connaissaient les conséquences de leur actes.

Regina connaissait les risques pour Emma, mais elle l'avait instruit pour éviter le pire.

« Donc le contrat est bel et bien réel, murmura Regina. Qu'ont dit les autres Régents ?

-Ils n'en savent rien, je l'ai intercepté avant que les autres n'en prennent connaissance, notamment parce que je ne fais guère confiance à Jefferson, le régent du pays des merveilles. Pendant qu'Emma s'occupait de te suivre et t'observer, j'ai pris le temps de faire mes recherches de mon côté.

-Tu as trouvé le Commanditaire ? »

Les yeux bleus la scannèrent durant de longue minute avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Etant donné que c'est une signature par le sang, il est simple pour moi de remonter jusqu'à son origine.

-Qui ? Gronda Regina, serrant le parchemin entre ses doigts.

-Tu le sais déjà ma chérie, tu le sais depuis le début.

-Blanche, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Elle me déteste à ce point, au point de mettre de côté sa bonté naturelle. Cette idiote, ne sait réellement pas à qui elle a à faire. Elle va vraiment voir ce qu'il en coûte de commettre un tel acte.

-Majesté, je me permets de vous interrompre mais j'ai été là-bas, j'ai vu la Reine Blanche et j'ai sentie autour d'elle une aura malfaisante. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas agit seule, du moins elle y a été poussée, peut-être pour vous amener à une confrontation, expliqua Diaval.

-Mais pour quelle raison quelqu'un ferait cela ? Pour que nous entrions une nouvelle fois en guerre ? Pour nous déchirer un peu plus ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je dirais que nous savons tous qui serait capable d'une telle bassesse, renchérit Maléfique. Nous l'avons mentionnées plus tôt, et parfois il faut du temps pour que tout se mette en place.

-Rumpletilskin, grogna-t-elle. Il est dans le Royaume des Ombres…

-Seulement les discordes qu'il y encore entre vos Royaumes, entre Blanche et toi, amènent les ténèbres et lui permettre de sortir de sa prison pour nous atteindre, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Tu sais qu'il se sert de la souffrance des autres pour arriver à ses fins, et tu sais ce que Blanche n'a jamais cessait de croire : Que sa sœur était en vie.

-Regina, vous m'aviez dit savoir où elle était, peut-être que le Ténébreux, le sait tout autant, s'emporta Emma, se rapprochant d'elle à grand pas. Nous devons la retrouver, qui sait qu'elle dessein il prépare la concernant. »

Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard impatient de la jeune femme, incertaine sur la suite des événements, incapable d'en dire plus à la femme qu'elle aimait indéniablement. Elle déglutit et referma la bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte, ses mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

« Lui as-tu dit la vérité ? »

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle se tourna vers son amie. Elle savait que la conversation qu'elle avait tant redouté était en train d'arrivée, mais elle ne pensait pas que Maléfique serait celle qui la lancerait.

« De quoi parlez-vous Maléfique ? Demanda Emma, sachant qu'elle parlait d'elle. A quelle vérité faites-vous allusion ?

-Regina, appela la sorcière, fixant la dénommée d'un regard tendre. Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre.

-Tu savais, lâcha abruptement la brune.

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours, parce que cette ondine venant du lac du grand if, faisait partie de mes terres.

-De quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? S'impatienta Emma, ne supportant plus d'être ignorée.

-Laisse-moi une minute Emma, s'écria Regina. Sil-te-plait, souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, un regard qu'elle voulait chaleureux, voyant la jeune femme acquiescer malgré son air irrité. Alors tu dois savoir qui s'est emparé d'elle ? »

Le silence qui suivit, le regard confus de Diaval valait tous les mots.

« C'était toi, comprit-elle. Tu t'es servie de Diaval et tu as laissé la haine s'accroître entre nos royaumes, tu as laissé Blanche croire que j'étais aussi fautive que ma mère ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

-L'enlèvement à peut-être mis le feu aux poudres mais la haine était déjà là ! Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce royaume, dans cette famille, rugit soudainement la sorcière pourtant si calme. De part ses origines elle aurait pu être incontrôlable, faire un choix qui aurait mis le Royaume et peut-être notre monde en péril. Sa famille alors n'aurait pas eu les épaules pour la protéger. Mais toi, Regina, tu étais la seule à sentir son pouvoir, ta magie répondant à la sienne. Je ne savais pas que ce serait toi, mais je savais que dans la confrérie, elle trouverait sa propre voie, elle serait protégé des ténèbres, même si cela ne durerait qu'un temps et même si tu ne le comprends toujours pas.

-Non… »

Regina se tourna vivement vers Emma, le sanglot dans sa voix lui avait fait comprendre que la jeune femme avait possiblement fait ses propres déductions.

Le regard hagard, troublé cette dernière se recula de quelques pas.

« Alors depuis le début vous saviez ? Vous saviez qui j'étais, vous saviez qui était ma famille, hurla-t-elle, tremblante par la colère.

-Emma je vais tout t'expliquer, tenta-elle en se rapprochant mais la jeune femme se recula encore, le regard fuyant, humide

-Non ! Je vous faisiez confiance et vous n'avez rien dit, vous avez abusez de mon ignorance !

-Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant, je…

-Laissez-moi ! »

Elle ne put la retenir tandis qu'Emma disparaissait dans une fumée blanche.

« Emma ! Hurla-t-elle mais seule le silence lui répondit. Pourquoi ? Toi ma confidente, pourquoi as-tu parlé d'un passé révolu ?

-Parce qu'elle doit savoir, parce que tu ne peux pas lui cacher cette information indéfiniment, d'autant plus avec ce contrat, avec le Ténébreux qui cherche peut-être à s'en emparer d'une quelconque manière. Va la rejoindre, va lui parler.

-Je ne sais même pas où elle est !

-Concentre-toi, je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà. »

Elle ferma les yeux, sa magie prenant possession d'elle, et tandis qu'elle respirait profondément l'air iodé s'insinua dans ses narines. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle reconnut l'une des falaises abruptes de l'île d'Avalon, celle où elle avait mainte fois entraîné Emma. Elle s'avança, observant la chevelure blonde voletant au souffle d'un vent léger, les rouleaux s'écrasant sur la falaise en contrebas.

« Je connais certaines légendes, s'éleva la voix éraillée d'Emma tandis qu'elle se rapprochait plus lentement. Lors de nos cours on nous a souvent parlé de tous ses différents peuples qui parcouraient les terres enchantées, les ogres, les géants, les nains, les elfes et tous les autres. Mon professeur nous a aussi parlé des Ondines, de ces déesses des eaux qui ne manquaient pas de charme et dotées d'une beauté peu commune, d'une magie miraculeuse en communion avec la nature. Il nous disait que certaines d'entre elles pouvaient devenir maléfiques si leur cœur était brisé, et que de ce fait elles attiraient les hommes dans les profondeurs du lac pour les garder auprès d'elles, même dans la mort. »

Elle était derrière elle, l'écoutant patiemment, silencieuse.

« Ce jour, où vous m'avez confronté à mes peurs, à mes émotions et où je n'avais pas véritablement compris ce que je ressentais pour vous. Ce jour où j'ai vu le paysage changer en quelques secondes, la tempête s'abattre sur l'océan, lorsque j'ai sentit la terre trembler sous mes pieds, ce n'était… pas vous, souffla-t-elle finalement en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Non Emma, ce n'était pas moi, affirma-t-elle, le cœur lourd de n'avoir jamais rien dit. C'était de ton fait, ta colère, tes peurs, toutes ces émotions que la magie avait extériorisé et que tu ne contrôlais pas, ne soupçonnais pas.

-Vous m'avez abandonnée, vous m'avez brisée le cœur quand vous êtes partie, argua-t-elle d'une voix froide et grave. J'aurais pu… j'aurais pu devenir aussi maléfique que ces Ondines trahies par leur amour.

-Il est vrai que tu as hérité de leurs pouvoirs et… de leur malédiction. Mais tu es humaine avant tout, et ta force passe par tes émotions. Seulement ma présence aurait été un danger bien plus grand pour toi, un risque que tu sombres…

-Et être un assassin alors ? Prendre la vie d'autrui n'est pas pire ? S'emporta-t-elle, furieuse.

-Tu as pris certaines vies pour en sauver des centaines, cela n'a rien à voir avec un acte que tu aurais fait par pure plaisir.

-En revanche vous m'avez utilisée pour votre vengeance ! Vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis pour que… pour que ma famille en souffre. Pourquoi m'avez-vous cachée tout cela alors que vous saviez tout depuis le début ? Hurla-t-elle, tandis que d'épais nuage cachèrent le ciel, que dieu brisa le silence d'un coup de tonnerre et que la pluie s'abattit sur elles, froide, blessante.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis partie ? Je ne voulais pas faire de toi une arme pour cette vengeance que j'ai fait perdurer par fierté et par rancœur ! Et parce que j'étais lâche et égoïste, parce que personne ne devait savoir d'où tu venais, pas même toi. J'ai fui parce que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle. Je n'arrivais plus à te regarder dans les yeux, alors que j'étais incapable de te dire la vérité. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles Emma, je comprendrais que tu me haïsses pour avoir contribué à te séparer de ta vraie famille, pour t'avoir cachée la vérité. »

Elle n'avait jamais plus pleuré depuis la mort de son père, elle n'avait plus réussi à verser une seule larme avant cette nuit et elle savait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Elle donnait alors l'impression d'être une femme sans cœur, comme sa mère avant elle et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi Regina ? »

La question la laissa hébétée quelques instants.

« Vous m'avez demandé il y a longtemps d'exprimer ma colère, alors maintenant je veux que vous exprimiez ce que vous ressentez réellement pour moi. Je ne veux plus être un jouet du destin, je veux être maîtresse de mon avenir. Un avenir que je veux passer à vos côtés.

-Comment peux-tu encore vouloir être à mes côtés après tout cela ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi !

-Vous fuyez, encore, en trouvant des excuses ! Je suis sûre que vous pensez que tout est de votre faute et que de part votre côté sombre vous allez me faire plus de mal que de bien.

-C'est le cas Emma !

-Arrêtez de pensez cela et dites-moi simplement ce que vous ressentez, dites moi si cela en vaut la peine ! » S'écria-t-elle, tandis qu'elles entendirent le tonnerre assourdissant d'un orage fulgurant.

Elles se regardèrent intensément, le visage d'Emma déformé par la colère, et le désespoir. Regina ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas et posa sa main au dessus de sa poitrine pour sentir le cœur vibrer rapidement sous ses doigts.

« Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pas par vengeance, pas par fierté bien que je suis fière de voir ce que tu es devenue, je serais fière de t'avoir à mon bras face à ses autres qui me méprisent. Je le veux parce que c'est toi que j'attendais, parce que… »

Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à le dire, à sortir les mots qui étaient juste au bord de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, les battements de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles et elle sentit la main sur sa joue. Cette main qui l'incita à se plonger dans l'océan clair qui lui faisait face.

« Je te veux à mes côtés, souffla enfin Regina dans un murmure. Je n'arrive pas encore à dire les mots que tu attends, mais sache que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel. Et que tu m'as permis d'aimer à nouveau...»

Qu'importe que ce soit Emma ou elle qui combla le vide en premier mais elle apprécia sentir les lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« Mais je comprends ta colère, je comprends que tu me haïsses. »

Le temps se calma, la mer redevint calme, sereine et les nuages se dissipèrent

« Comment pourrai-je vous haïr alors que vous m'avez rendue plus forte, plus téméraire et plus heureuse que je n'aurais pu l'être, souffla la jeune femme contre ses lèvres encore humides de pluie. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais appris à contrôler cette magie dévastatrice qui coule dans mes veines. Et qu'importe si j'aurais pu avoir une vie meilleure ou non, car on ne peut changer le court du temps et je ne le souhaite pas. Parce que si je n'avais pas été séparée de ma famille, je ne vous aurez sans doute jamais rencontrée, je n'aurais jamais connu cette part de vous que vous cachez aux autres, cet autre visage. Votre vrai visage. » Finit-elle par dire dans un murmure avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

Un baiser qui signa son amour pour elle, son dévouement inébranlable malgré les barrières, les dangers, les difficultés qui pourraient se dresser sur leur passage.

Emma se recula pour l'observer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait pris la décision de la suivre tout compte fait. Qu'elle attendait de la retrouver. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il était en train de se jouer et désormais elle voulait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

« Je veux des réponses, Regina.

-Très bien, tu en auras. Maléfique t'en donnera…

-Pas Maléfique, mais vous. »

La reine l'observa, surprise par sa demande.

« Je ne sais rien de ta mère Emma…

-Je sais, mais ce que je souhaite savoir concerne Blanche. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous haïssez autant, parce que si j'ai bien compris même si je suis un élément déclencheur, tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre aujourd'hui part de vous deux, de votre passé. Alors je crois qu'il est temps de régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toute. »

* * *

 **Épilogue Mardi prochain en espérant que mon imagination se calme :)**

 **Je peux vous dire que si j'ai eu l'idée de l'OS et que je l'ai écrit il y a un moment, cela n'a pas été le cas de cette partie... j'ai vraiment galérer pour écrire la première moitié... mais bon voilà c'est fait ^^**


	4. Partie 4 (Epilogue)

**Me revoilà avec un retard considérable mais me revoilà tout de même pour vous offrir la fin de cet OS :)**

 **En plus d'un accident qui m'a empêché d'écrire comme je le voudrais, j'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et avec mon inspiration et même mon envie d'écrire qui était devenue plus une contrainte qu'un exutoire. Je remercie** Elea Angel **qui m'a beaucoup porté sur cette fin et a su me redonner goùt à ce monde fabuleux. Sans elle je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai réussi à terminer cette dernière partie (et epilogue). Il est difficile de s'arrêter comme tu dis** PinGouine **mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin :s (et c'est moi qui dit ça ?) du moins pour le momment ;)**

 **Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre et je m'en excuse mais j'ai adoré vous lire comme à chaque fois et merci aux trois Guest, d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup Diaval et je suis ravie que certaines d'entre vous aient apprécié de le voir dans cet OS (J'ai adoré le film ^^)**

 **Merci encore à mon fidéle lectorat (dixit** Artemis972 **), de me suivre et de me lire, vous êtes super et c'est toujours un plaisir d'être récompensé par des critiques constructives et vos mots si agréable à lire, vos reviews bien marrante par moment :D**

 **Je vous laisse lire et je vais reprendre mes autres projets, dont Eden (bah oui faut bien une suite aussi hein ^^)**

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 4 -**

Depuis quand était-elle assise là ? Depuis quand attendait-elle que les derniers flocons de l'hiver fondent sur le sol encore blanc ? Les neiges du Royaume semblaient éternelles. Le printemps était là mais il faisait encore froid et tout était d'une blancheur immaculée. Chaque année elle venait se recueillir près de cet arbre, chaque année à la même date elle s'asseyait sur ce banc sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Elle attendait. Le cœur lourd, l'âme en peine.

David au loin observait parfois sa femme, il savait que ces moments étaient à elle, qu'il ne devait pas les briser et s'affairait sans discuter à leurs responsabilités liées à la royauté. Mais en se retournant vers l'intérieur du château, il se demandait quand et comment sa femme serait enfin sereine.

« Mère ? »

Elle tourna à peine la tête pour plonger un regard triste dans les yeux clairs de sa fille. Son visage lumineux montrait la fraicheur de ses vingt ans, les lèvres roses souriantes et fines, ses cheveux blonds ondulés et tressés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle enfant et en la regardant elle avait parfois l'impression de voir ce que serait devenue sa sœur si elle l'avait vu grandir.

« Emily, tu n'es pas avec James ?

-Ce garnement m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Et il n'a que deux ans, ironisa Blanche.

-Je devais être une terreur à son âge.

-Pire que cela. » Taquina-t-elle, voyant la mine effarée de sa fille.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé ce genre de moment avec Emily. En réalité elle n'en avait partagé aucun. David était bien plus proche, plus protecteur et chaleureux. De son côté elle s'était laissée guider par sa colère, par sa haine au lieu de profiter des premières années de son propre enfant, tout cela pour plaire à son père, pour une rancœur passée.

Pour une culpabilité dévorante qui l'avait parfois rendue amère.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous attendiez en restant ici.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'attends quelque chose ?

-Parce que vous ne venez qu'une fois dans l'année, répondit la princesse le regard rivé vers le grand if. Pour quelle raison venir ici seulement à cette date ?

-C'est comme un anniversaire…murmura-t-elle.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que… qu'elle va revenir ? »

Interpellée, elle se tourna franchement vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard interrogatif.

« De qui parles-tu ?

-Et bien de ma tante. Et sa disparition qui fût en partie la cause de cette guerre entre nos royaumes. Qui n'a fait que vous meurtrir un peu plus et qui continue encore aujourd'hui alors que les conflits semble terminé. De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

-Qui t'a parlé d'elle ? demanda Blanche surprise.

-Père. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous étiez si souvent absente, pourquoi vous étiez si triste, si pleine de rancœur envers la Reine Regina. Je l'ai tellement harcelé de questions qu'il a finit par me raconter le peu que vous avez accepté lui confier. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est la date de sa disparition.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de ton père. Il a en horreur le mensonge et a toujours détesté te voir si troublé. Tout cela par ma faute…

-Ce n'était pas seulement de votre faute, du moins je ne vous le reprocherais jamais. »

Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue du revers de la main.

« J'aurai voulu être plus présente mais je suis comblée de voir à quel point tu es si vertueuse.

-Parlez-moi d'elle.

-Emma n'était encore qu'un bébé… elle avait un an à peine quand elle a disparu. Je ne sais ce qu'elle ait devenu, quelle femme elle serait aujourd'hui, mais tu as son regard, ses yeux clairs. » Elle se tue un court instant détaillant le profil pensif de sa fille, le petit sourire timide qui vint naturellement s'y dessiner. « Je m'y perdais par moment, comme l'ont se perds à regarder l'océan calme qui s'étend au delà de nos frontières. Parfois je me dis que je vais la voir passer les portes du château.

-Vous dites que j'ai son regard… je me demande si je lui ressemble, dit la jeune femme. Je suis sûre qu'elle est une grande guerrière dans un autre royaume, combattant les dragons et les ogres, gloussa la blonde. Je crois que je lis trop de contes à James

-J'aimerais la voir ainsi, ou même en puissante sorcière, qu'importe tant qu'elle est en vie. Mais dans mes rêves et bien que cela parait étrange, tu tiens plus d'elle que de moi. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant avant que la princesse ne se lève.

« Je vais retourner voir mon fils.

-Très bien, je te rejoins plus tard. »

La jeune Emily se pencha et embrassa sa mère sur le front.

« Qu'importe le nombre d'années que vous attendez, je suis sûre qu'elle viendra à vous le moment venu. »

Si le temps lui avait fait perdre sa pureté, sa joie, son optimisme légendaire alors sa fille en avait hérité. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait différent des autres jours. Parce qu'après avoir signée un tel pacte, elle était sûre de revoir celle qu'elle attendait réellement. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mettre un terme aux conflits. Elle ne savait pas si elle retrouverait un jour sa sœur ni comment réparer son propre cœur. Le guérir de la noirceur qui s'y était incrusté depuis longtemps, mais elle savait qu'en signant de son sang alors sa cible viendrait à elle. Même si ce n'était que dans l'optique de la tuer.

Elle serait capable du pire pour enlever cette souffrance qui ne cessait de la ronger un peu plus chaque année.

Regina viendra à elle. Parce que personne, pas même un assassin, ne pourrait atteindre la Reine du Royaume Noir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Blanche ne sentit que trop tard la lame froide contre sa gorge.

Le souffle coupée, elle déglutit. Incapable de faire un geste, de crier, ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses, son cœur s'emporta et battit avec force dans sa cage thoracique. Ne sentant que le souffle près de son oreille, elle se disait que, peut-être, d'un simple geste la douleur disparaitrait à jamais.

Etait-elle à ce point devenue lâche ?

« Etes-vous celle qui m'a envoyée mettre fin à la longue vie de la Reine Regina, Souveraine du Royaume Noir ? Questionna une voix féminine.

La Reine tourna lentement la tête pour tenter de voir le visage de son agresseur, mais cette dernière était juste derrière elle. Invisible à son regard.

« Est-elle morte ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, sans pouvoir cacher son désarroi.

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous désiriez ? » Répondit la voix assurée tandis que d'une main, la femme lui présenta la chevalière de Régina pendant au bout d'une chaine.

Elle suivait des yeux le mouvement du bijou qui battait la mesure comme le pendule d'une horloge. Totalement sous le choc, la Reine Blanche tendit une main hésitante pour saisir l'anneau.

« Non, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. C'est impossible… comment ? »

L'assassin lui laissa l'anneau et daigna la contourner pour lui faire face, son poignard retournant à son emplacement initial, sur sa ceinture. Et sous une capuche noire, à demi caché derrière un voile de soie, Blanche ne pouvait voir qu'un regard sombre et froid.

Le regard d'un meurtrier.

Tous les assassins étaient-ils ainsi, dénués de toutes émotions ?

« Nous remplissons toujours nos contrats, jusqu'à leur terme.

-Vous auriez dû mourir… c'est elle qui devrait être ici, car personne n'était sensé surpasser sa puissance, s'écria presque Blanche.

-Vous vous êtes fourvoyé sur la force et les talents de mon élève. » Dit d'une voix grave l'ombre qui sortit de derrière l'assassin qu'elle fixait toujours durement, avant de croiser le regard du deuxième et d'en frissonner d'effroi.

La peur l'envahit à nouveau, la fit trembler, la rendit muette durant les longues secondes pendant lesquels deux meurtrières en face d'elle ne cessaient de l'observer avec une attention toute particulière.

Elle savait que si elle se levait, ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas, elle savait sa voix bien trop faible pour hurler et elle avait entendu assez de rumeur pour savoir que les assassins de la Confrérie Noires d'Antares étaient vifs et précis. Qu'un geste suffirait pour planter une lame dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle les avait vraisemblablement sous-estimés.

« Et maintenant…, souffla-t-elle, ses mots coincés au fond de sa gorge, n'osant finir sa phrase profondément touchée par la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire.

-La guerre est enfin achevée. Votre sœur est vengée, dit le premier assassin. Vous pouvez enfin retrouver le repos.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Alors que vouliez-vous ? Vous avez signé un pacte de votre sang….

-Je n'ai découvert que ce moyen pour que Regina vienne à moi. En lançant un tel contrat je savais qu'elle se douterait que cela venait de moi, je voulais simplement qu'elle revienne même si c'était dans l'idée de se venger, sanglota-t-elle, ne retenant plus les émotions qui la submergeaient. J'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais dans l'erreur, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais eu tort de l'abandonner, de ne pas avoir cru en elle. Et elle seule pouvait m'aider à retrouver ma sœur, avoua-t-elle entre ses dents, les larmes déferlant sur son visage pâle, ses ongles perforant presque ses cuisses. Maintenant tout est perdu. J'ai perdu ma sœur à jamais ainsi que Regina… mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » S'étrangla Blanche dans un sanglot, levant un regard troublé vers les deux assassins.

Elle vit ces deux dernières échanger un regard, semblant surprises par la tournure que prenait leur rencontre.

« Tu as fini par ouvrir les yeux, murmura la femme à la voix plus grave en ôtant sa capuche et le voile qui la dissimulait. Tu peux remercier ta sœur de m'avoir convaincue, sinon je ne serais pas devant toi aujourd'hui. Et peut-être t'aurais-je véritablement tuée. »

Elle se plongea dans ce regard noir, effrayant, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas reconnu, qu'elle pensait ne plus revoir.

Si c'était une plaisanterie de sa part, ou un moyen de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur c'était, dans tous les cas, de très mauvais goût.

 _« …Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous haïssez autant, parce que si j'ai bien compris même si je suis un élément déclencheur, tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre aujourd'hui part de vous deux, de votre passé. Alors je crois qu'il est temps de régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toute. »_

 _Regina resta silencieuse face à son ancien disciple. En réalité elle était incapable de répondre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle rancœur, une telle haine ? Elle avait appris bien plus tard que si Cora avait autant haï Léopold c'était parce qu'il s'était joué d'elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie, préférant Eva. Préférant une femme qui lui était destinée à un amour incertain. Si elle en voulait autant à Blanche ce n'était pas pour les même raisons. C'était parce qu'elle avait cru en ces mots, elle pensait que la princesse du Royaume Blanc était différente, qu'elle ne la verrait pas comme un monstre, comme une ennemie. L'amitié était venue naturellement entre elles, un fait évidant et inébranlable. Si vite qu'elle-même en avait été surprise et déroutée. Et elles avaient commencé et continuées à s'écrire durant de long mois après son départ du Royaume Blanc, jusqu'à cette lettre._

 _Jusqu'à ces quelques mots lancés comme une flèche en plein cœur._

 _« C'est de ta faute. Tu es comme elle, tu es comme ta mère. »_

 _Elle n'avait pas compris au début et puis Cora lui avait parlé de la jeune princesse disparue ainsi que de la mort de la Reine Eva quelques temps après. Elle avait écris une dernière fois en disant qu'elle n'avait rien dit, qu'elle avait gardé le secret. Cependant, ne voyant aucun retour, elle avait amèrement compris que Blanche était comme les autres._

 _La colère, le manque de confiance, la sensation de trahison avait fait son chemin derrière des sourires affables et tout avait volé en éclat le jour où sa mère voulut la marier à Léopold._

 _Ce jour où Blanche avait montré son vrai visage._

 _« Regina, qu'a-t-elle fait ?_

 _-Nous nous envoyions des lettres avant ta disparition, commença-t-elle, marchant vers le bord de la falaise pour observer l'océan. Des lettres où je me confiais sur tout, où j'avais ouvert mon cœur. Je n'avais même pas quatorze ans, mais derrière le dos de ma mère j'allais souvent retrouver Daniel, notre palefrenier. Un amour de jeunesse mais un amour interdit pour l'héritière du trône. Lorsque nous avions dix-sept ans Blanche et moi, ma mère, poussée par ses conseillers, prévoyait de me marier à Léopold un an plus tard puisqu'il cherchait une épouse. C'était l'une des seules solutions que nous avions pour rallier nos deux pays en guerre. Cependant, je ne désirais que m'enfuir avec Daniel. »_

 _Elle prit une respiration avant de reprendre, en se tournant vers Emma qui affichait une mine plus sévère face à ses révélations. Marier de force une jeune femme à un homme qui aurait pu être son père tout cela pour mettre fin à une guerre ridicule la dépassait totalement._

 _« Je ne peux pas mettre tout sur le dos de Blanche car avant ce jour je l'ai méprisée, j'ai tout fait pour la percer à jour, afin de trouver la faille, je voulais la blesser, toucher la où cela lui ferait le plus mal. J'avais même usé de la magie pour la ridiculiser lors des quelques rencontres entre nos deux familles, j'avais aussi joué des tours à celui qui devint son époux. Elle savait que cela venait de moi et je ne m'en cachais pas, mais nous n'en parlions jamais, elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle préférait m'ignorer. Nous nous ignorions. Notre colère, nos sentiments étaient cachés derrière des masques que nous nous étions créés l'une pour l'autre. En réalité je crois que nous voulions mutuellement nous faire du mal, à notre manière. Pourtant un jour je l'ai sauvée d'une chute de cheval qui aurait pu la blesser, gravement. Je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, pourquoi j'ai eu un semblant d'espoir. J'ai cru que je pourrais tout mettre de côté et qu'elle aussi le ferait. J'ai retrouvé la Blanche que j'avais rencontrée plusieurs années plus tôt et elle m'a reparlé du mariage, de Daniel. J'ai alors partagé avec elle mon secret… »_

 _Régina n'avait plus repensé à ces évènements, depuis longtemps, pourtant la douleur était toujours là omniprésente, toujours aussi vive et l'empêchait de poursuivre. Elle n'avait pas épousé le Roi à la suite de ce qu'avait fait Blanche car le souverain n'avait pas voulu d'un tel arrangement. Et elle se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été pire si Léopold avait accepté. Elle aurait surement été si rancunière qu'elle en aurait tué le Roi et Blanche ne ses propres mains. Ou du moins elle aurait tout fait pour réduire la vie de sa Némésis à néant._

 _« Elle l'a utilisé contre vous, comprit Emma._

 _-Oui lors d'un banquet, livrant à tous les secrets que je lui avait partagés. Et entre la princesse si vertueuse et moi qui penses-tu que ces ignares de la cour ont préféré croire ? J'étais vu comme une jeune femme infidèle et profiteuse, comme une sorcière sans même avoir agis véritablement contre eux. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que j'ai ressenti, de la déchirure. J'étais en colère contre elle, contre ma mère, contre moi et cette guerre idiote qui était en train de tous nous séparer sans espoir de changement. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais pu éteindre le feu de la haine qui s'est alors allumé en moi. Car en plus d'avoir été trahie, rabaissée par une amie, j'avais perdue celui que j'aimais. Et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise Emma._

 _-Pourquoi cela se reproduirait-il ?_

 _-Parce que si je te ramène au Royaume Blanc, tu retrouveras ta place, ton royaume, ta famille et tu m'oublieras, tu me verras toi aussi comme celle qui a gâché ta vie, avoua-t-elle le regard dans le vague, assombri par des émotions néfastes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler._

 _-Ma place est auprès de vous et je ne vous vois et verrais jamais de la façon dont ces gens vous aperçoivent, avoua la blonde, encore, attirant son regard perçant. Blanche a eu tort, elle a mal agis et aujourd'hui Rumplestilkin se sert peut-être d'elle, de vous. De nous tous depuis le début. Il se sert de cette rancoeur pour arriver à ses fins. Regina nous devons être plus intelligentes que lui._

 _-Emma, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à calmer les choses entre elle et moi._

 _-Si vous ne pouvez pas, si Blanche n'y arrive pas non plus. Alors peut-être que moi je le peux. »_

Regina se souvint des mots d'Emma détaillant la mise en scène qu'elle avait échafaudée. Elle-même n'aurait pas mieux fait, car voir le visage décomposé de Blanche ne put empêcher un sourire sarcastique de se dessiner sur son visage serein.

« Regina… tu sais où elle est… où elle était…

-L'ironie est que la vie a voulu que ce soit Emma, ta propre sœur, qui ait été désignée pour exécuter ton contrat, susurra la brune en lui coupant la parole, satisfaite de la panique qu'elle aperçut dans le regard en face d'elle.

-Qu… qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas… si tu es en vie…

-C'est que je n'ai pu exécuter le contrat, finit Emma en dévoilant à son tour son visage. Je n'ai pu tuer celle qui m'a tout appris. »

Le petit cri que poussa Blanche en se cachant la bouche d'une main tira un petit rire à Regina, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Emma… souffla son interlocutrice incertaine avant de froncer les sourcils vers Regina. Ta famille l'avait kidnappée, s'insurgea la Reine se levant d'un bond. Tu l'as transformée en tueuse…. Tu…

-Non, non, non, ne recommence pas Blanche, nous étions si bien partie, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Il y a près de 25 ans je t'ai dit la vérité et tu ne m'as pas crue. Nous n'avons pas kidnappé Emma, je n'ai rien dit à ma mère, j'ai toujours gardé ton secret ce que toi tu n'as pas fait, rappela-t-elle amèrement. Je l'ai croisé dix ans plus tard et les seuls crimes que j'ai pu commettre c'est de m'occuper d'elle, de prendre soin d'elle et de la rendre plus forte pour affronter notre monde en déclin ! »

Emma tourna un regard plein de tendresse vers son mentor, elle observait son profil plus serein, résolu. Elle pouvait sentir son aura toujours aussi prestigieuse montrant la place que même dans ce royaume on ne pouvait lui retirer. Comment pourrait-elle la quitter et revenir vivre dans un lieu quelle ne connaissait pas, parmi cette famille qui au final lui avait fait plus de mal à elle, à sa mère et à celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle croisa furtivement le regard de Regina avant de plonger ses yeux dans les orbes bleus qui l'épiaient depuis un moment déjà. Blanche n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Blanche n'était pas une idiote, n'était pas dupe. Un regard tendre et amoureux reste un regard que l'on remarque même lorsqu'on ne connait pas la personne.

Pourtant elle n'en fit aucune allusion.

« Alors qui ? Je veux comprendre…

-Maléfique en est l'auteure.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Savais-tu quelles étaient mes réelles origines ? Demanda Emma d'une voix dénuée de tendresse pour sa propre sœur. Savais-tu qui était ma mère et ce que… notre père lui a fait ? »

Blanche trembla, déglutit avant de baisser les yeux.

« Tu savais, poursuivit Regina. Puisqu'un jour tu m'as fait comprendre que ton père était le seul fautif dans la maladie de ta mère et peut-être même de sa mort.

-Je ne savais pas tout, se défendit la Reine. La guerre a rendu notre père irritable Emma, il en avait délaissé ma mère, il m'avait aussi abandonné pour cette vengeance et j'ai suivi le même chemin avec ma propre fille. Ma mère était tombé malade, elle avait le cœur brisé parce qu'en réalité il avait choisi la guerre au détriment de sa propre famille. Alors il est partie pour les Landes, un vieille homme lui avait parlé des Ondines et de l'eau du lac du grand if, que la magie de celles qui y vivaient était si pure qu'elle guérirait tous les maux. Il y est allé, en aurait rencontré une et la jeune femme lui a apporté son aide, lui offrant une eau curative. Elle l'avait cependant prévenue que cela ne suffirait sans doute pas. Alors, il y est allé plusieurs fois afin de ramener cette eau, prenant toujours un groupe d'homme avec lui qu'il laissait en lisière de forêt jusqu'au jour ou il rentra seul, un bébé dans les bras. Il avait beaucoup de défaut mais il était incapable de mentir, seulement à son retour il est resté muet auprès de nous te concernant.

-Et Eva en est morte…murmura Emma, attentive.

-Oui mais l'eau avait donné à ma mère quelques mois de répit. Mon père n'avait pas compris que la vraie guérison se trouve en chacun de nous. La réponse à ses questions était en lui, il suffisait qu'il arrête cette guerre, qu'il comprenne alors peut-être que ma mère ne nous aurait pas quittés aussi tôt. Au début, Emma, je te voyais comme ce qui l'avait détruit mais malgré sa maladie elle avait accepté de s'occuper de toi, et tu lui faisais du bien. Son sourire quand elle t'admirait était l'un des plus beau que j'avais pu voir sur son visage. Elle avait appris à t'aimer d'une certaine manière. Et moi aussi. C'est pourquoi ta disparition nous a profondément blessée.

-En étant la fille d'une Ondine, elle ne pouvait rester avec vous, intervint Regina.

-Nous l'aurions protégée.

-Cela vous aurez dépassé ! Votre père, Léopold a lui-même été dépassé par une chose dont il ignorait tout.

-De quoi parles-tu Regina ?

-De ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on trahie le cœur d'une Ondine. »

Regina écouta le récit d'Emma, celui-là même que Maléfique leur avait fait quelques heures plus tôt alors que la jeune femme voulait en apprendre plus sur sa mère.

Elle n'en voulait plus à la sorcière des Landes, elle avait compris son geste. Son amie avait un grand cœur, son passé avec Aurore aurait dû la mettre sur la piste de son acte dévoué, bien que leur histoire date de plusieurs années désormais.

 _« Comment le trouvez-vous ?_

 _-Trop rachitique à mon goût, grogna Maléfique les yeux rivés sur son livre. Diaval pourrait s'en faire un cure-dents une fois transformé en dragon._

 _-Merci majesté mais j'aurais surement une indigestion, renchérit-il d'un air goguenard._

 _-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle tous les deux, vous ne m'aidez pas, s'impatienta la jeune femme blonde, les poings sur les hanches passant son regard inquisiteur de l'un à l'autre._

 _-Tu ne vas tout de même pas épouser ce gringalet ? Demanda Maléfique, claquant son livre pour croisé le regard pétillant de sa petite protégée._

 _-Et si je vous dis que c'est le cas ? »_

 _Maléfique ne répondit pas levant les yeux au ciel en émettant un son qui se rapprochait du grognement guttural._

 _« Vous êtes jalouse !_

 _-Jalouse ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _-Oh que si, vous ne voulez pas me partager, avouez ! Intima la blondinette les bras croisés, une mine renfrognée qui amusa Maléfique plus qu'autre chose._

 _-Voila, voila, tu m'as percée à jour. » Répondit-elle théâtralement en se levant de son siège._

 _Aurore baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils semblant réfléchir. D'un air plus triste, incertaine elle se replongea dans les perles turquoise qui se rapprochaient d'elle._

 _« Qu'importe après tout qui je choisis, parce que… enfin vous savez que je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, vous avez une grande place dans mon cœur._

 _-Je sais tout cela ma chère Aurore, je souhaite que tu sois heureuse, ne te marie pas avec le premier venu. Tu es jeune, tu es Reine et personne n'a le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit sur tes choix._

 _-Hum… »_

 _Maléfique lui sourit et fronça soudainement les sourcils relevant le regard vers les montagnes au loin._

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _-Une présence, un groupe d'hommes. L'un d'eux est entré dans les Landes._

 _-Voulez-vous que je m'y rende, majesté ? Se proposa Diaval._

 _-Reste avec Aurore, je vais m'en occuper. »_

 _Maléfique prit son envol pour se diriger aux abords de ses Landes. Elle repéra sans difficultés l'homme en armure qui avait franchit les limites de la Landes. Depuis Stéphane elle restait défiante, mais l'étranger suivait le sentier qui menait au Lac des Ondines. La sorcière ne s'attarda pas, car ces créatures magnifiques se méfiaient tellement des humains qu'elles refusaient de se montrer en leur présence. Elle prit alors la direction du feu de camp qui s'élevaient des plaines frontalières entre la Landes et le monde des humains. Elle ne voulait guère que d'autres mortels cupides ne viennent se perdre dans les bois ou tenter de piller les habitants de la Landes. Elle reconnut rapidement l'emblème du Royaume Blanc et comprit que l'homme qu'elle avait vu auparavant n'était autre que le Roi Léopold au vu de son armure plus étincelante._

 _Ces hommes appartenaient aux royaumes ennemis de la Reine Cora et de sa fille Regina, ils n'étaient pas leurs alliés, ni même leurs ennemis, cependant Maléfique décida de les espionner le temps de leur présence aux limites de ses terres. Elle espérait que le Roi Léopold ne soit pas à la recherche d'Aurore afin de signer une alliance contre la famille royale du Royaume Noir. Elle se disait neutre mais ne se voyait pas alliée à cet être abject et combattre pour lui. Ce qui arriverait inévitablement si une quelconque alliance était signée entre sa petite protégée et le Royaume Blanc._

 _Les quelques discussions qu'elle entendait ne lui permettait pas de connaître la raison de la présence du groupe d'hommes sur ses terres et ce fût au petit matin qu'elle vit revenir le Roi. Qu'était-il dont venu faire dans les Landes ? Comment avait-il osé souiller ses terres de sa présence ? Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les troupes se retiraient des plaines, Maléfique vola aussi rapidement que ses ailes le lui permettaient afin d'interroger Aurore. Le Roi Léopold avait-il demandé à sa protégée le droit de venir visiter les terres de la Landes ? Après tout c'était cette petite intrépide la Reine de ces terres où vivaient en paix les créatures magique, elle-même n'en était que la protectrice._

 _Elle arriva à la maisonnette où Aurore avait autrefois vécu avec ces trois sottes de fées et trouva son fidèle Diaval préparant une table pour une collation matinale à l'écart de tous._

 _« Vous semblez soucieuse, dit-il sans la saluer en voyant la mine sombre de son visage. Que voulaient les hommes près de la Landes ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Aurore dort-elle encore ?_

 _-Oui, je crains que la pression qu'elle subit à la cour pour qu'elle trouve un époux ne l'épuise._

 _-Personne n'est venu se présenter à la porte de la maison ?_

 _-Nous n'avons pas eu de visite des habitants de la Landes, répondit le compagnon à plume de la sorcière._

 _-Aucun humain ? Demanda tout de même Maléfique._

 _-Je l'aurais immédiatement chassé, répliqua-t-il fermement._

 _-Pourquoi poser toutes ces questions, Marraine ? Intervint la voix ensommeillée d'Aurore._

 _-Le Roi Léopold a franchi les limites de la Landes, expliqua Maléfique. J'ai pensé qu'il te cherchait._

 _-Pourquoi voudrait-il me voir ? Demanda la jeune reine._

 _-Pour tenter de signer une alliance, argua la sorcière._

 _-Je ne veux pas entrer en guerre, mon peuple et ceux de la Landes ont bien trop souffert ces dernières années à cause de mon père. Je me dois de reconstruire et protéger mes deux royaumes, affirma la jeune femme en s'installant à la table préparée par Diaval._

 _-Et trouver un époux, ajouta Maléfique sur un ton acide._

 _-Oui entre autre… J'enverrais une missive au Roi Léopold pour lui demander ce qu'il est venu faire sur nos terres._

 _-Lorsque je l'ai aperçut il se dirigeait vers le lac des Ondines. J'irais les voir afin d'en savoir plus._

 _-Vous ne l'avez pas suivi ? Demanda Diaval l'air surpris._

 _-Le groupe d'homme qui l'accompagnait représentaient à mes yeux un danger plus incontrôlable qu'un homme seul sur les terres de la Landes._

 _-Nous tirerons cette histoire au clair plus tard. Mangeons ! » Se réjouit Aurore avec un sourire lumineux._

 _Durant les mois qui suivirent le Roi Léopold et ses troupes revinrent à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois il laissait un groupe d'homme à l'entrée de la Landes et allait seul au lac des Ondines. Maléfique avait finit par découvrir qu'une de ces créatures nommée Ilya avait accepté d'aider le Roi afin de guérir la Reine Eva._

 _Elle était allée la voir afin de l'avertir de la cupidité des humains, en particulier celle des hommes. Son passé était la preuve même de ce que certains étaient capable d'accomplir pour leur propre besoin._

 _Un jour d'automne, tandis que Maléfique observait les créatures des Landes jouer entre elles dans la rivière, que les arbres se teintaient peu à peu de mille couleurs orangées, un cri brisa le silence reposant de sa terre natale._

 _D'un battement d'aile, la sorcière s'envola suivit de près par son compagnon aux ailes sombres et se rendit près du lac des Ondines. De sa hauteur elle aperçut trois jeunes femmes des eaux entourant celle qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'Ilya. Elle se posa non loin d'elle et écarta les trois jeunes femmes apeurées pour se rapprocher de la créature allongée sur le sol les pieds dans l'eau._

 _Lorsqu'elle la retourna et la prit dans ses bras elle remarqua son aspect plus terne, ses cheveux auparavant soyeux et ondulant comme les courants devenus d'un gris cendre. Sa lumière était en train de la quitter._

 _« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »_

 _Le regard vide qui se posa sur elle lui brisa le cœur, la respiration saccadée la jeune femme parla dans un souffle._

 _« J'aurais dû vous écouter, Maléfique, j'aurais dû être plus méfiante._

 _-Léopold…_

 _\- Je me suis cachée de mes sœurs, de vous… je pensais qu'il m'accepterait, qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et reviendrait auprès de moi…_

 _-Mais il a choisi son épouse._

 _-Il disait m'aimer.»_

 _La rage sourde qu'elle entendit pointer dans sa voix lui rappela toutes les légendes qu'elle avait entendues. Elle n'avait jamais connue d'Ondine maléfique mais elle savait à quel point elles pouvaient être mauvaises et meurtrières. Elle se souvenait de la rage, de la colère qu'elle avait elle-même ressentie face à la trahison de Stéphane._

 _« Il me l'a pris…_

 _-Que vous a-t-il pris ?_

 _-Ma fille… notre enfant. »_

 _A cette révélation elle comprenait pourquoi la jeune Ondine s'était caché de tous. Combien de temps avait-elle gardé ce secret ? Combien de temps avant de décider d'en parler au Roi pour au final être trahie ?_

 _« L'eau n'était pas assez rapide pour lui, pour la guérison de sa femme… alors quand je lui ai appris pour notre enfant..._

 _-Il a pensé que l'enfant d'une Ondine aurait ce pouvoir, il n'avait plus besoin de revenir dans la Landes, il avait le remède sous son toit ! S'agaça Maléfique, comprenant les agissements du Roi._

 _-Retrouvez là, ne la laissez pas dans ce Royaume… ici elle sera en sécurité et personne ne saura d'où elle vient… personne ne doit savoir, soupira l'Ondine en gémissant de douleur._

 _-Je la retrouverais, je la ramènerais auprès de vous._

 _-Non… il est trop tard pour moi. Je suis en train de changer…_

 _-Je peux vous soigner… »_

 _Maléfique leva une main au dessus de la jeune femme, alors qu'une lueur sombre apparut à l'emplacement de son cœur. Ilya attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine._

 _« Il n'y a aucun remède… de part sa nature, ma fille devra faire un choix. Empêchez-là de s'approcher des ténèbres…_

 _-Elle aura besoin de vous, je peux peut-être retarder l'inévitable._

 _-Le retarder ne me permettra pas de redevenir celle que j'étais. Ma fille aura besoin de vous… prenez soin d'elle, comme vous prenez soin de notre jeune Reine. »_

 _Elle était la gardienne des Landes, la protectrices de ses habitants et pourtant elle n'avait su la protéger._

 _« Ne me laissez pas devenir un monstre… laissez moi m'en aller, Maléfique. » Souffla une dernière fois l'Ondine avant de fermer les yeux, fatiguée, éreintée par toutes les émotions néfastes qui étaient en train de la transformer._

 _Maléfique croisa le regard de Diaval et abaissa la tête en signe de redissions. Elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et sur tout son corps. Le souffle saccadé devint plus calme, plus régulier comme si le corps se reposait puis dans un dernier souffle, elle s'éteignit._

 _Diaval porta l'Ondine et s'enfonça dans le lac pour la laisser disparaitre à tout jamais dans ses eaux claires accompagner par ses sœurs._

 _Non loin d'elle un grand if, perdit ses feuilles et le bois se ternit._

 _Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle allait tout faire pour la tenir_.

« J'ai grandis pendant près de 8 ans dans les Landes, auprès de Maléfique et d'Aurore, sans savoir d'où je venais et lorsque je suis entrée dans la confrérie, j'avais tout oublié de cette partie de ma vie. Léopold est peut-être mon père, mais par sa faute ma mère est morte. Tout comme la tienne Blanche. »

La Reine du Royaume Blanc c'était assise, abasourdie par les révélations de sa petite sœur.

« Notre père ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il lui avait fait…

-Il lui a brisé le cœur. Et de part mes origines j'aurais pu être mauvaise, faire un choix qui aurait mis en péril notre monde et c'est pour cela que Regina s'est occupée de mon apprentissage. Je suis peut-être devenue un assassin mais je ne tue pas par plaisir.

-Je comprends maintenant…

-Si tu comprends, alors il faut que les conflits s'arrêtent, reprit Regina. Rumplestilkin se nourrit de notre haine.

-Il ne m'a pas poussé à signer ce contrat, révéla Blanche. Je l'ai fait de moi-même. Rumplestilkin est dans le Royaume des Ombres et n'en sortira jamais. »

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de sa Némésis.

« Mais tu as raison, si ce n'est lui, le mal est un fléau qui ne cessera jamais d'exister. Cette rancune n'a que trop duré, cette guerre doit s'arrêter avec nous. Elle a détruit beaucoup trop de famille et prit trop de vies innocentes. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai signé ce contrat pour te rencontrer dans le but de mettre fin à tout cela même au prix de ma propre vie. Ce conflit aurait dû s'arrêter à la mort de nos parents si… je n'avais pas rompu notre amitié. Alors… laissons les rancunes passées derrière nous, il est temps pour nos deux royaumes de faire la paix, d'autant plus que tu m'as ramenée ma petite-sœur. »

Emma sembla gênée, incapable de répondre au sourire de son ainée et baissa les yeux.

« Je présume que tu ne resteras pas ? »

A cette question, elle croisa le regard tendre de Blanche et eut un échange avec Regina qui elle-même ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

« Ma place est auprès d'elle, souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne peux dire que cela me réjouît de te voir partir encore mais après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ne sommes que des étrangères tout compte fait. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois en vie et heureuse.

-Je le suis… dit-elle avec un sourire pour la Reine Noire.

-Seulement, Regina, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je te demande de continuer à prendre soin d'elle et je préférerais qu'elle ne soit plus un assassin…

-Crois-moi, je doute qu'elle ait le temps de remplir ses contrats, rétorqua la brune, mutine.

-Et je veux que nous soyons invités à votre mariage !

-Un m-mariage ? Demanda Emma, riant de gêne. Enfin… nous ne sommes pas…

-Emma, je ne te connais peut-être pas mais je sais reconnaître un regard amoureux lorsque j'en croise un. Quant à toi Regina, même si tu es la sorcière la plus puissante que je connaisse, brise le cœur de ma sœur et je te jure qu'aucune magie, blanche ou noire, ne te protègera de mon courroux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un traité de paix à rédiger et un royaume dont je dois m'occuper. »

Elle les laissa sans voix et, le sourire aux lèvres, se rapprocha d'Emma pour une embrasse timide avant de se détourner.

« Oh, une dernière chose, lança Blanche en leur faisant face. J'espère qu'un jour nous nous reverrons, mais surtout que tu prendras le temps de rencontrer ma fille, Emily, parce que je sais qu'elle serait véritablement heureuse de te connaître. »

Emma resta silencieuse et acquiesça simplement avant de la laisser sans aller.

Après tout sa nièce n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire et même si sa vraie famille se trouvait être dans les Landes et le Royaume Noir, elle ne pouvait cacher sa joie de vouloir connaître une autre partie de son passé.

Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet du destin, la lame d'un idéal. Et en se plongeant dans les opales qui l'observaient avec intensité elle savait qu'elle en était devenue la maitresse.

Ses choix. Sa destinée.

 **Epilogue**

Cela faisait un an que le traité de paix avait été signé et que les mondes enchantés ne vivaient plus dans la peur d'un conflit entre les deux Royaumes les plus important. Emma n'était plus un assassin de la Confrérie Noire d'Antares mais une formatrice ainsi que le bras droit, la conseillère, l'épouse même de la Reine Noire. Le mariage majestueux avait attiré bon nombre d'invité qu'ils soit humains ou venant des Landes et bien sûr le Royaume Blanc. Même la sœur ainée de Regina était venue pour célébrer cette évènement qui avait suscité bon nombre de polémique et si elle avait entendu parlé de la fameuse sorcière Zéléna elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer et de voir à quel point elle était protectrice envers sa sœur. Regina avait dû s'interposer afin de lui faire comprendre que la famille Royale du Royaume Blanc n'était plus une menace avant que la sorcière de l'ouest ne décide de les transformer en singe volant et ainsi faire de leur mariage un regroupement de phénomène de foire. Au final le mariage s'était curieusement bien passé même si la Reine Noire avait tout de même du mal à supporter son ancienne Némèsis qui exacerbait son côté petite fille modèle. L'une et l'autre se chamaillaient toujours et Emma avait compris que c'était ainsi qu'elles entretenaient leur amitié.

La Princesse disparue devenue amante et épouse de la Reine Noire mais aussi protectrice des Ondines ne passait plus inaperçue dans les contrées même lointaine de leur monde. Qu'importe les rumeurs qui courraient, la vérité avait vu le jour venant autant du Royaume Blanc que Noir et le peuples au complet n'en était que plus soulagé, même après quelques réticences. Emma avait pu rencontrer sa nièce ainsi que son fils et avait été surprise de l'engouement de la jeune Emily pour sa personne et son histoire, la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année la voyait comme une héroïne. Elle n'avait su comment agir de prime abord ne se voyant pas comme une sauveuse du fait de son passé meurtrier mais il suffisait d'un regard dans les yeux bruns de sa femme pour se voir comme sa sauveuse à elle. La passion, l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre ne les avait jamais quitté.

La première chose qu'elle avait fait après son mariage, hormis profiter de sa nuit de noce éreintante dans les appartements de Regina, avait été de retourner près de l'if du lac des Ondines. Elle y avait rencontré les sœurs de sa mère qui l'avait reconnue immédiatement et celle-ci lui offrirent une écailles. Une pierre précieuses pour ces déesses des eaux qui renfermait l'âme de sa mère.

Depuis elle ne cessait de la porter autour de son cou en sa mémoire.

Après plusieurs mois de responsabilités et préoccupations dû à leur Royaume, Emma avait décidé avec l'accord de Maléfique, d'emmener sa femme loin de l'effervescence du château.

Les yeux fermés, les traits détendus et le corps alangui dans une eau chaude, Regina savourait ses quelques jours de répit dans les terres reculées de la Landes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit celle de sa femme sur son cou dénudé par un chignon travaillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux perles brillantes qui l'observaient avec intensité.

« Qu'as-tu donc derrière la tête ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en train de penser à quelques choses ? Demanda Emma en retour, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Ton regard et ton sourire en disent long. »

Elle sentit les mains effleurer son corps nue sous l'eau tiède et se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma, ce désir, cette passion, cette flamme même ne s'éteignait jamais et la jeune femme avait désormais assez de pratique et de connaissance pour connaître ses points faibles parfaitement.

« Il est difficile de se contenir lorsque je te vois ainsi, près de moi. » Susurra Emma à son oreille, sa main caressant ses côtes et son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine tandis que son souffle effleurait son cou. Une sensation grisante, excitante que la jeune femme ne cessait de provoquer chez elle. « Et c'est moi qui suis censée être la déesse des eaux. »

La main d'Emma devenait plus taquine et aventureuse pour descendre entre ses jambes, elle ne put alors retenir un sourire, un soupir de plaisir et se tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur celles qu'elle désirait avoir sur sa peau.

Les sources d'eau chaude naturelle de la Landes était un endroit privé et paradisiaque.

Emma se retrouva bien vite contre elle, entre ses jambes, leur corps entremêlées. Le baiser plus fiévreux l'incita à passer ses doigts sur la nuque dénudée de son amante pour approfondir l'étreinte passionnée.

Elle s'écarta et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps athlétique d'Emma pour la sonder d'un regard empreint de convoitise lorsqu'une vague ainsi que plusieurs éclaboussures vinrent les déranger dans leur contemplation. Elle se tourna pour croiser le regard espiègle d'Aurore non loin d'elles qui profitait, 'elle aussi, de l'eau thermale. Prise par le moment elles en avaient oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules en cet instant.

« A votre âge vous faite encore ce genre de plaisanterie ? Siffla Regina, un sourire polie bien que contrit d'avoir été interrompu.

-Je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que vous très chère et pour votre gouverne ce n'est pas moi qui ait osé vous perturber, souligna Aurore, amusée.

-Mal, arrête tes enfantillages.

-Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, soupira la sorcière à demi-allongée sur le bord, derrière Aurore, toujours vétue de sa longue robe sombre. Bien que cela ne me dérange guère, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable vous deux et je préférais vous rappeler notre présence pour éviter que cela n'aille trop loin. »

Elle ne sut qui était la plus rouge en voyant les joues d'Emma, et soupira avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans les bras de la jeune femme, dos à elle.

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'entendit étouffer un rire mais ne répondit pas, cependant elle vit, le léger sourire sur le visage d'Aurore, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation distraite des ondulations à la surface de l'eau.

« Dites moi Aurore, en 25 ans vous n'avez donc jamais trouvé d'époux ? »

La dénommée se retira de ses réflexions et sembla quelque peu gênée. Cependant un sourire franc illumina son visage encore rayonnant de malice, de jeunesse et de beauté. Elle savait la belle au bois dormant avoir été gâtée par la nature et même le temps ne pourrait lui enlever cela.

« Tous aussi incompétent les uns que les autres, cela fait depuis longtemps que je me suis résignée à gouverner seule, comme vous l'avez fait de nombreuses années. Je n'ai guère besoin d'un homme pour m'aider dans cette tâche.

-Vous avez notre chère Maléfique. »

Elle ne manqua pas les joues rosies de son interlocutrice et le raclement de gorge de la dénommée dont la main s'était distraitement perdue dans la chevelure blonde de sa protégée.

« Vous avez raison. » Répondit l'autre après un silence.

Levant un regard à la fois admiratif et chaleureux vers les perles claire et contemplative de la sorcière des Landes, Aurore échangea un sourire avec cette dernière avant de prendre l'une de ses mains et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Dans un soupir, la blonde reprit d'une voix plus grave.

« Je ne pourrais avoir meilleure conseillère et marraine. »

Regina connaissait assez Maléfique pour savoir que même si certaines émotions ne se voyait pas chez elle, son amie était embarrassé par leur conversation. Un juste retour des choses après ses nombreuses taquineries à son égard. Elle sentit Emma se coller un eu plus contre son dos, tandis que leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés sur son ventre et elle frissonna lorsque la blonde déposa ses lèvres sur son épaules.

Il y a dix ans, elle n'aurait pu imaginer en être là aujourd'hui, ni Emma, ni elle n'aurait pu présager qu'un jour elles se retrouveraient. Qu'un jour elles s'aimeraient comme elles n'avaient aimé aucun autre avant. Qu'elle-même serait comblé, plus sereine. Que la haine, la rancœur entre Blanche et elle disparaitrait pour n'être qu'un souvenir.

Elle s'écarta légèrement et se tourna assez pour voir le sourire amusé de sa femme. Elle sublima ses lèvres d'un baiser impromptue qui voulait dire bien plus que de simples mots.

« Moi non plus je ne pourrais avoir meilleure amante. »

 **Fin**


End file.
